<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questing For Comrades by VGS2_the_Sexy_Sausage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378595">Questing For Comrades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGS2_the_Sexy_Sausage/pseuds/VGS2_the_Sexy_Sausage'>VGS2_the_Sexy_Sausage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Questing For Respect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time &amp; Explorers of Darkness &amp; Explorers of Sky, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Angst and Drama, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, LEWD, Lagomorphshipping, Legendary Pokemon, Mystery, One Shot Collection, POV Pokemon, PikaBun, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGS2_the_Sexy_Sausage/pseuds/VGS2_the_Sexy_Sausage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After joining the Donphan Guild, Buneary would have never guessed that her life was set to become a wacky mess. Mostly because of her many quirky comrades, all with unique stories of their own to tell. Not to mention that cold-hearted pikachu she just can't wrap her head around... </p><p>(A collection of Questing For Respect side-story one-shots!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mimirol | Buneary/Pikachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Questing For Respect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lagomorphshipping</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709294">Questing For Respect</a> by ravengal_the_lago_empress.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>VGS2's sausage notes:</strong> Yo! Welcome to my collection of fun short stories related to me other fic, <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13563390/1/Questing-For-Respect"><strong>Questing For Respect</strong></a>! :P (My fan remake, not the <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8352633/1/Questing-For-Respect">original fic</a>™ by ravengal.)</p>
<p>To cut to the chase, this side fic will have a bunch of Questing For Respect chapters that I don't want to shove into the main fic, either because they're not story-related at all, or because they feature characters that aren't the main ones. All these chapters will be canon, though, so it's worth keeping up with if you like the main story!</p>
<p>Naturally, before reading any of this, you'll want to read a bit of <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13563390/1/Questing-For-Respect"><strong>Questing For Respect</strong></a>, first. My fan-remake of ravengal's classic story of the same name. Though if you really don't care, I'll be sure to mention the context of each scene, if it's needed. I'm hoping you'll read both fics, but I'm not your boss, so whatever works, mates. XP</p>
<p>Don't worry about spoilers for the main fic, either. I'll be sure to tell you what time each of these Comrade chapters take place, so you don't stumble upon something you shouldn't have.</p>
<p>Alright, enough faffing about from me. Enjoy yourselves, lads and lasses! :D</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>(This chapter takes place before/during <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362560/chapters/66862282">chapter one: The New Life</a>)</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyeing up her opponent, the aggravating zubat, Irene ran towards him. The stubbiness of her four limbs against the sand made doing so difficult, but she persevered.</p>
<p>"Heh-heh-heh! Try it, lil' baby!" the pudgy bat taunted, sticking his tongue out at her. He was holding a special rock between... what passed for his feet. The special rock he'd <em>stolen.</em></p>
<p>She growled at him as she ran, channeling one of her moves. The zubat faltered, giving her an opening. She jumped into the air and sailed forwards with Tackle, slamming into him.</p>
<p>The bat was knocked screaming into a large body of seawater, which was pouring into the cave through an opening in the ceiling. The rock landed safely on sand.</p>
<p>Landing on the sand herself, the human-turned-phanpy allowed herself a small smirk. Finally, she'd been able to use that move correctly. She'd struggled for a while... but, thanks to her short journey through Beach Cave to get here, she was quickly getting used to her new body and its quirks.</p>
<p>She looked to the side at the pokémon she was helping. The oddly timid munchlax was catching his breath a fair distance away. He looked sickly, so Irene assumed poison. That arrogant koffing's work, no doubt.</p>
<p>She looked towards the gas ball in question. She yelped and jumped backwards, barely dodging a pile of sludge he'd launched at her.</p>
<p>"Don't think you can get away <em>that</em> easily!" her attacker said cockily. The koffing flew towards her, swerving back and forth evasively. She struggled to track his movements to dodge properly.</p>
<p>He suddenly shot forwards with Tackle. He rammed into her, sending her rolling across the sand.</p>
<p>On her back, she groaned and scowled at the pokémon floating above her. He was letting out a throaty laugh while bearing down on her.</p>
<p>She felt a stab of fear from being under this creature's proverbial thumb. She didn't know why, but...</p>
<p>"Looks like you won't be getting that special treasure back after all, eh?" he gloated.</p>
<p>Wrinkling her long nose at his horrible stench, she glared at him. He seemed unfazed by her, sadly.</p>
<p>"N-No, get away!" the munchlax yelled. He jumped in from the side of her vision and slammed his pink, glowing head into the koffing. The pokémon was knocked to the floor with a pained yell.</p>
<p>Getting to her feet, Irene gave the munchlax a look of appreciation. Noticing her, the bear jumped in surprise. Calming, he smiled sheepishly. "S-Sorry... I thought you were glaring, again," he explained, rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Um... oh, sorry," Irene replied. For some reason, that had kept happening today. Making the munchlax nervous just by looking at him. Was she unconsciously frowning all the time, or something?</p>
<p>The koffing suddenly rolled backwards and took off floating back into the air. "Whoa-ho, what's <em>this?</em>" he asked mockingly. "Looks like the <em>chicken's</em> joined the fray!"</p>
<p>"N-No I'm not!" the munchlax retorted. He was visibly shaking, but he still frowned at the pokémon.</p>
<p>"You're <em>not</em> joining the fray?" the koffing asked with amusement.</p>
<p>The munchlax blinked. "... Er, that's..." He shook his head and frowned again. "Th-That's not what I meant at all! I meant I'm no chic-!"</p>
<p>The zubat dropped down from the ceiling and slammed the special rock onto his head. Amazingly, it didn't crumble, though the munchlax was knocked onto his front.</p>
<p>The bat cackled. "What's up? I thought you <em>wanted </em>your treasure back, chump!" he taunted.</p>
<p>"Guess not!" the koffing joked.</p>
<p>Irene gritted her teeth in annoyance. She prepared a Tackle, but changed her mind when she saw the rocky ceiling. It reminded her of a move she'd used while exploring the cave with the munchlax.</p>
<p>Huffing to herself, she concentrated on the ceiling. When she could feel it in her mind, a piece of it broke off while glowing. She gave a sharp nod of the head, bringing the rock down at full force.</p>
<p>"What the heck are you up to?" the zubat asked, tilting his head at her in confusion.</p>
<p>The koffing laughed. "Bowing to us, are ya? Good thinki-"</p>
<p>The rock slammed into the zubat. It carried him downwards, smashing him into the ground. He groaned from within the wreckage.</p>
<p>"<em>Whoa!</em>" the koffing yelled, frantically looking at the ceiling. "Wh-Who's throwing rocks!?" He took a deep breath and unleashed a heavy purple cloud of poisonous mist from his upper pores. It drifted upwards to little effect.</p>
<p>Irene glanced at the munchlax. He was reaching his paw into the sand, for some reason.</p>
<p>Before she could decide what he was doing, he pulled something small out of the sand, decorated like a red flame. He rolled onto his back and shoved it into his mouth. Red, explosive energy blasted out, engulfing the koffing.</p>
<p>"<em>Whoaaaghhh!</em>" the koffing screamed. The energy faded and he woozily drifted to the floor, right next to the zubat. "Ow, owww..."</p>
<p>Irene grinned to herself. Good, it looked like they were finished.</p>
<p>The munchlax let out a heavy breath. He sounded fatigued, yet very relieved at the same time.</p>
<p>"Ugh... we got roughed up..." the zubat moaned.</p>
<p>"B-Blast it... how'd we get wiped out by wimps like <em>them?</em>" the koffing groaned irritably.</p>
<p>Irene scowled at them. "Call us what you want, but we'll be taking the rock," she demanded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it means <em>everything</em> to me!" the munchlax added. "So g-give it back, alright?"</p>
<p>The zubat clicked his tongue. "Bah! Here you go. Take it, then!" he spat, hoisting the rock in question up with a wing and throwing it at them.</p>
<p>The munchlax gasped in delight. "Oh! M-My relic fragment!" He stumbled towards it as it landed in the sand. He picked it up and held it against his chest, like it was his baby. "Th-Thank the legends...!"</p>
<p>The koffing lazily floated back into the air, despite his injuries. "Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!" he taunted.</p>
<p>The zubat joined him in the air. "Yeah, you just remember that!" he added. He stuck his tongue out at them and then fluttered out of the hole in the ceiling leading to the outside. The koffing followed him.</p>
<p>Irene glared after them. When she was sure they were gone, she gave herself a firm, satisfied nod and looked back at the munchlax. He was busy fawning over his 'relic fragment', as he was apparently calling it.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we managed it..." he said. He sniffled, though the tears that followed were accompanied by a smile. "Am I ever glad... I actually did manage to get it back."</p>
<p>The sight made Irene smile. Honestly, she felt rather silly, now. Earlier, when she'd woken up on that beach, she'd been afraid. Not because of her lack of any memories to speak of, but... because of the pokémon that was so close to her, intentions unknown at the time.</p>
<p>Looking at that same pokémon now, though... crying tears of joy over a <em>rock</em> of all things... she was glad she'd come along to help him. How could she stay afraid of someone showing so much unbridled joy right now?</p>
<p>He turned his tear-filled gaze in her direction. "It's only because you agreed to help me, Phanpy! Er... Irene!" He beamed at her. "B-But yeah! Thank you, Irene!"</p>
<p>"... You're welcome," she replied, smiling back.</p>
<p>He let out a happy chuckle. He paused and held a paw to his mouth. "Ulp...! Um... y'know, I think I'm poisoned."</p>
<p>She let out a huff. "Thought you might be. Let's rest up until it passes."</p>
<p>"Okay..." He brightened up again. "You know... now's a good time to show you this thing they stole! I know I can trust <em>you</em> with it way more than <em>those</em> guys."</p>
<p>She smirked in amusement and gave an eager nod. "Sure. Go ahead."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene and Munchlax walked alongside each other through a corridor in Beach Cave. Unlike when they'd entered the place earlier, things were peaceful, with less hostile pokémon wandering around. However, she was still displeased about the moist air of the cave. It felt very strange against her rough, oddly-textured skin. She would have to suck it up and deal with it, however.</p>
<p>She thought back to the conversation she and the bear had shared before setting off. They'd talked about his 'precious treasure' for a while. A fragment of rock with a very intricate design on the smooth top. Irene didn't think much of it, but Munchlax was dedicating his life to finding out what its origin was. So regardless of its worth, or what it <em>really</em> was... it was truly valuable to Munchlax, so she thought of it as valuable, too.</p>
<p>While walking along, she sensed something trapped within the mossy ground. Curious, she reached for it with her trunk, ready to dig through the earth and see what was inside.</p>
<p>Her trunk bumped against Munchlax's paw. Looking at him, she realized that he'd reached for the exact same spot.</p>
<p>He withdrew his paw in surprise. "Oh! Um… sorry," he said, standing up straight.</p>
<p>"Er… me too," Irene replied. "My bad. I was reaching for something…"</p>
<p>Munchlax raised an eyebrow. "Huh? But…" He looked at the portion of ground where the hidden object was. He gasped, as if realizing something. "Wait. No way, do <em>you</em> have Pick Up, too?"</p>
<p>"… What's Pick Up?" Irene asked.</p>
<p>The smile that had been forming on his lips went away. "What's…? Uh… you don't know your own ability?"</p>
<p>Embarrassed, she bit on her lower lip. "I… don't know much about the phanpy species."</p>
<p>He stared at her. "… Wow. Okay, then…" He fidgeted awkwardly. "… Y'know, umm… did… did you really mean it, before? When you said you're a human? You're not just… pulling my leg, or something?"</p>
<p>She let out a drawn out huff. A part of her regretted saying that out loud. She wasn't sure how kindly pokémon treated humans in these parts, after all.</p>
<p>Nothing for it, though. "Yeah. I… don't know what turned me into a pokémon, but I wasn't born one," she replied.</p>
<p>Munchlax continued to stare. "Oh… that's so crazy," he replied. He put his paws on his hips. "But… you know, you just <em>aren't</em> the lying type." He nodded at her with a faint smile. "I… think I believe you."</p>
<p>She returned the nod. "Okay, then. Thanks." She frowned in concern. "Don't… tell anyone, though. It would cause a commotion."</p>
<p>"Sure! The ol' lips are sealed!" he replied, putting both paws over his mouth.</p>
<p>She chuckled lightly. "Thanks again." She pointed her trunk towards the other end of the corridor they were in. "Okay, let's get outside and find a pokémon center to rest up in."</p>
<p>He gave a thumbs up. "Sounds good!" His paw slowly dropped to his side as a look of confusion came over him. "Wait… a… pokémon center? Is… that a human-y thing?"</p>
<p>She blinked. Wait… what <em>was</em> a pokémon center? Even she didn't know. "It's… um… Sorry, I don't remember."</p>
<p>"… Huh. 'Kay." He paused before laughing. "Man… and I thought amnesiacs only existed in storybooks!"</p>
<p>She curled her lip. "… Don't make fun of me," she huffed.</p>
<p>"Haha, s-sorry!" he replied, apparently amused by her annoyance.</p>
<p>"Hmph," she retorted, finding it hard to be truly annoyed with him.</p>
<p>His laughter eventually died down, but his smile remained. "You know, Irene, you're not scary at all. You're real cool and fun to be around!"</p>
<p>"Um… thanks." Not scary…? She didn't know why he'd been so oddly specific. More evidence that she frowned too much, maybe?</p>
<p>Well, either way, a compliment was a compliment. "You're cool, too," she added.</p>
<p>"Aww, thanks! Hearing that makes me all warm inside." He gasped and clicked his fingers. "You know what? We should form an exploration team together, Irene!"</p>
<p>"An… exploration team?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah! It'll be fun! And I can finally stop being such a nervous mess!" He stopped his eager speech to anxiously rub his arm. "Er, i-if you're up for it, anyway…"</p>
<p>She paused. She looked down at the ground. Whatever this exploration thing was, he was certainly excited enough about it.</p>
<p>She wasn't sure how to respond, though. In the beginning, before she'd even fully made a decision, she'd practically been dragged along by the bear to help him rescue his relic fragment. If given enough time to decide, she wasn't entirely sure if she <em>would </em>have helped out a random pokémon she'd only just met. Just in case.</p>
<p>In comparison, this 'exploration team' business seemed to be a lot more… important of a choice, whatever it was. Would she do it?</p>
<p>She let out a long huff and looked back at Munchlax. She remembered how happy he'd been to get his fragment back… and how excited he'd seemed just now, while talking about the prospect of her joining him on a team. There was no doubt in her mind that he was trustworthy, so…</p>
<p>"… Would you like to tell me all about it, as we leave for the entrance?" she asked. She smiled. "Consider me interested."</p>
<p>When his eyes lit up, she knew she'd said the right thing. "O-Oh, definitely! I'll tell you everything there is to know, and more!" he chimed, eagerness dripping from his every word.</p>
<p>"That's good."</p>
<p>The two started down the corridor. Before making much distance, however, Irene turned back towards the buried item. Oh, right. She'd nearly forgotten. She reached for the mossy earth once more.</p>
<p>Her trunk bumped into Munchlax's extended paw, just like last time. They blinked at each other. Seconds later, he burst into giggles. She couldn't stop herself from chuckling, either.</p>
<p>Yeah… this was going to end well. She had a good hunch.</p>
<p>Their laughter began to grow distant, and the blue walls faded to white. Still, she had a… good… hunch…</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lying on her back, Irene's tired eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around at the surrounding area as her brain tried to wake up and get a grasp on things.</p>
<p>She was in a room filled with bookshelves, board games, a nearby desk, and other various bits of clutter. The place was messy. Disorganized. … Familiar.</p>
<p>Her gray skin felt rougher than it had, moments ago. Especially with the thick armor-like plating running up her nose, all the way down to her back. She could also feel hard, ivory tusks protruding from her face.</p>
<p>She was lying on something soft, and had something equally as soft wrapped around her. A large, round mattress on the floor filled with feathers, and a blanket to match. She was sharing it with someone. A big green bear, slightly larger than herself, though slightly thinner at the same time. No doubt because of the countless dieting and exercising unbefitting of his species.</p>
<p>Irene yawned. Oh... she'd been dreaming.</p>
<p>She should've figured, considering she wasn't a phanpy anymore... but a donphan.</p>
<p>"Oh, morning, Irene!" Snorlax chimed from her side.</p>
<p>"Good morning..." Irene grumbled, looking at him. He was sitting against the wall with the blanket covering his legs.</p>
<p>"How're you feeling, there?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Hmm... groggy." She rubbed her eyes with a hoof. "Did I sleep in, again?"</p>
<p>"Just a bit. You looked so relaxed, though, so I let you be."</p>
<p>"Ah. Sorry. My dream was nice."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. It gave me time to read another chapter!" he replied, holding up a book titled 'Time &amp; Darkness - By Hero Recorder Butterfree'.</p>
<p>Irene looked it over. She huffed in amusement when she saw the same design as the relic fragment on the front, surrounded by time gears. "You have such an ego. Binge reading that novelization of our adventures."</p>
<p>He chuckled sheepishly. "Hey... I like reminding myself of those days." He snickered. "It's really fun finding out what they changed for the novel, too. Apparently, you're not a human, you died fighting Dialga, until he brought you back to life… and…" He held a paw to his mouth to stop a laugh from escaping, "and… Grovyle was your ex-husband."</p>
<p>She huffed in amusement again. "Very ridiculous. I suppose I keep being a human to myself, but… everything else couldn't be more fictional if it tried. That butterfree from Unity Square has an active imagination."</p>
<p>"Haha, you're telling me!" He slipped a bookmark into the book and set it to the side. He gave her a curious look. "Anyway, dream up anything good? I'd hope so, if it kept you a whole thirty minutes longer in bed."</p>
<p>"Um, sorry. Hmm…" She looked off to the side in thought. She considered her wording for a short while before looking back at him. "Actually, it's funny we're bringing up the past. I dreamt about our first meeting."</p>
<p>He smiled. "Oh, cool!" His smile turned into a cheeky grin. "Was it a little more accurate than Time &amp; Darkness was?"</p>
<p>She chuckled and nodded. "I'd say so. It was a… flawless reenactment, actually. I can hardly believe it."</p>
<p>"Huh, wow! That's real impressive."</p>
<p>She nodded again. "It even reminded me of how we almost called ourselves 'Team Pick-Up'. Until we named it after our 'destiny' of finding out where the relic fragment was supposed to go, anyway."</p>
<p>"Haha, oh yeah! Well… 'Team Destiny' sounds a lot more grand and heroic. Ah, and then you went and got that dimensional scream of yours, too, which made it more perfect than ever!"</p>
<p>She huffed with a small grin. "Yeah. Glad we changed it." Her grin dipped after a few seconds. "… I sort of miss having Pick-Up, though."</p>
<p>He let out a small sigh. "Yeah… Glad I had it when I did, though. That's how I found the fragment in the first place!"</p>
<p>"… Huh. Forgot about that."</p>
<p>He tapped a claw against his chin while smiling. "Oh, it's so nostalgic looking back on that, now…" He let out another small sigh, though one of exasperation this time. "Really, though… trust your memories to tell us stuff we already know, and not a thing about your past that we <em>don't </em>know."</p>
<p>"Sad, but true. Still as mysterious as ever, even with the dimensional scream."</p>
<p>He nodded with a murmur of agreement. He shrugged. "Oh well… I remember you said something about a… center for pokémon? And you remembered your name well enough, too. So your past's not locked up <em>too </em>tight in that heard of yours. It's somewhere, waiting to show up!"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's odd that Grovyle said there's 'no such thing as a pokémon center in the future', though. Was I just speaking gibberish?"</p>
<p>"Nahh, I doubt it. He was really cool-headed, and he was almost as quick at making snarky comments as Marowisp was… but I wouldn't say he was the best thinker of them all. Remember how he didn't talk anything out with us at all, and just stole the gears without a care in the world?"</p>
<p>"Heh. Just because he was a bit thick doesn't mean he wasn't knowledgeable, you know. If pokémon centers existed, he would've known."</p>
<p>"Well… eheh, you got me there, I guess."</p>
<p>She shrugged lightly. "It's like you said, either way. One day, I'll learn more about-"</p>
<p>The door suddenly creaked wide open. Irene couldn't see who it was, because her work desk was in the way, but she recognized the voice that called out, after. "Hey, what's taking you two so long!?" Punishment Whimsicott called out, sounding annoyed. "If you don't kick off the assembly so I can eat, soon, I'm gonna go coco! And I'll hold you responsible…!"</p>
<p>"Urk! Um, s-sorry!" Snorlax called back, hopping to his feet.</p>
<p>"Oh, you'd <em>better</em> be! I'll be late by, like, an hour for meeting Nursery Florges!"</p>
<p>"She won't mind, I'm sure…" Irene replied, pushing her blanket off and standing up. Thanks to standing, she could see the cotton fairy glaring in her and Snorlax's direction, hands on hips. She was holding the door open with a foot while lingering just outside.</p>
<p>"She might do, though! She'll get sad, and then… then-!"</p>
<p>Before Whimsicott could finish, Trap Spinarak came down from the ceiling outside, dangling upside down from a thread of web. He and the face pattern on his body grinned. "Being real disrespectful to our fair guildmaster, ain't'cha?" he asked cheekily, making her yelp in surprise and stare upwards at him. "I hear that's worth a lynching in ol' Wiggly's guild."</p>
<p>She huffed. "Well… we're not <em>at</em> the Wigglytuff Guild, are we?" she retorted. She grumpily crossed her arms. "Anyways, you're one to talk about 'disrespecting people'! So butt out and lemmie rant in peace, Spinarak! I'm hungry, and I've got someone waiting for me!"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "If you're in such a hurry, just eat from your bag. That's what <em>I</em> always do." He huffed in amusement and winked, both with his eye and the eye pattern on his body. "Heck… sometimes I'm generous, and I eat from my <em>own </em>bag, instead."</p>
<p>Her frown left her face as she let out a light sigh. "Wellll… I guess that's an option. Thanks, Spina-" She blinked. She gasped. "Wait, what!? Are you implying you eat out of my-?" She scowled. "Oh, you'd better be <em>joking,</em> or that's a Moonblast, right there!"</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Out of your… what? I'm completely oblivious."</p>
<p>Snorlax snorted at the joke, but Whimsicott seemed less than amused. "Ohh… that's <em>it! C'mere, you!</em>" she shouted. She floated upwards towards Spinarak, arms outstretched. "In the name of justice, you're about to be <em>punished!</em>"</p>
<p>His eyes widened, and the 'mouth' on his body opened in shock. "… Uh oh." He quickly receded up his web string, out of view. "You know what? I agree with her. Get upstairs and feed her, before she turns me into spider paste!" he shouted worriedly.</p>
<p>Not being held open by Whimsicott anymore, the door closed on its own. The door was rather soundproof, but Irene could swear she felt a harsh rumble travel through the room from outside.</p>
<p>She and Snorlax stared at the door.</p>
<p>"… Didn't even say hello," Snorlax mumbled, pouting despondently.</p>
<p>Irene huffed in amusement. "Hm. Either way, this is why you need to remember to lock the door," she chided, earning embarrassed laughter from him. "Still, I suppose that's our cue to get going. I'd like to imagine a poison-type like him would survive some Moonblasts, but… it <em>is</em> Whimsicott."</p>
<p>"Yeah… right you are." He smiled at her and held a paw out. "Well, let's do our best again, as always!"</p>
<p>She wrapped her trunk around it for a tight, friendly squeeze. "Let's."</p>
<p>They let go and began towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene sighed to herself in content as she sorted through the books in her room's bookshelf. It was difficult finding any of them, because it was rare that she could find it in herself to sort them… but honestly, a part of her appreciated the mess. Because of it, she often found books she'd previously forgotten about, and, in some cases, books she hadn't even known about. It was fun.</p>
<p>Noticing one titled 'Mythical Creatures: Real or Fake?', she pulled it out with her trunk and placed it on the floor. The cover's fancily drawn portrait depicted a crowd of various animals, such as rabbits, dogs, centaurs and... humans. Naked in the latter case, but with no visible parts, thankfully.</p>
<p>She sighed to herself. Mythical... Sometimes, she wondered why her true species was often depicted that way. It was a debatable topic, though. She'd heard some pokémon call humans completely fictional... some called them a relic from the distant past... some called them mythical beings from another dimension... She'd even heard tales of humans being compared to legendaries. Rare and in solitude.</p>
<p>She truly didn't know, though. There had been none in the future, so she could only hazard a guess at what a human truly was.</p>
<p>A large sigh escaped her. She was jostled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. As she turned her gaze towards it, she saw Snorlax holding it open. "Visitor for you!" he called to her.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay," she replied, picking the book back up with her trunk. "Let them in, please."</p>
<p>"Okay!"</p>
<p>She went to shove the book back onto the shelf. As she did, she heard the voice of the visitor, who was thanking Snorlax. It was very feminine and demure, but had a slightly squeaky quality to it.</p>
<p>She didn't recognize its owner. How curious. A new recruit, perhaps? With the book back in place somewhere on the shelf, she turned to see for herself.</p>
<p>As she'd expected, she didn't recognize the buneary that was slowly making her way through the room. She looked very unique, too. The fluff around her waist had been trimmed, making it very short for a buneary. Save for around the top of her waist, which was still thick and puffed out. She also had a brown bag slung over her shoulder. Irene couldn't tell whether it was an treasure bag or not, though.</p>
<p>The rabbit - presumably named the same as her species, like most pokémon were - was currently staring at Irene, in what seemed to be an awestruck way. Almost as if she were witnessing a celebrity, or something. Irene held back an amused chuckle at the sight. Was she a fan?</p>
<p>Buneary took a deep breath, as if to steel herself. "H-Hello!" she stammered, cringing immediately afterwards. She was clearly an awkward girl.</p>
<p>"Hello," Irene greeted back, moving over to her desk in the middle of the room. She sat on a beanbag chair, which crinkled as she sat on it. "How may I help you, little one?" she asked the approaching buneary, making sure to use friendly wording.</p>
<p>"I... I'm... here to..." Buneary started, faltering heavily under Irene's gaze.</p>
<p>"... Yes?" Irene asked. Hmm, was she nervous?</p>
<p>"… W-Well… you see, I-I'm…" The rabbit stalled to a stop and didn't continue.</p>
<p>Irene let out a quiet breath through her trunk. Oh dear, she was going to be a nervous little soul, just like Run Away Salandit, wasn't she? "… I suppose you're here to form an exploration team and join our guild. Correct?" the human asked to give her a hand.</p>
<p>Buneary stared at her for a short while before simply nodding rapidly.</p>
<p>A smile found its way onto Irene's lips. "I see." The girl was rather charming, actually. Salandit had begged for her life by this point, and Cheerleader Corsola had hidden behind Whimsicott not long after they'd entered the room. Buneary seemed to just be a little unsure of herself, though. Maybe a little bit of the quiet type, too.</p>
<p>Hoping to make her more comfortable with some levity, Irene continued. "You're a shy one, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"She's shyer than <em>I</em> used to be, and that's quite the accomplishment, huh?" Snorlax said from the doorway he was still standing in, making Buneary jump.</p>
<p>The comment amused Irene, but she tried to avoid showing it. "... Correct, but manners, Snorlax."</p>
<p>He chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry."</p>
<p>She looked at Buneary, hoping she hadn't taken it to heart. Her lips were pulled together in a displeased pout. A promising sign to Irene that she would live.</p>
<p>The human continued on, asking her if she had a teammate she could join with, and explaining why travelling alone to missions was a bad idea. Sadly, Buneary didn't have her own partner, but she was a pleasant sort. It wouldn't take long for her to make a friend to pair up with.</p>
<p>While talking with her, Irene began to get the impression that she was quite young, due to her timidity and her apparent naivety. However... that might not have been the case. After all, the mound on her chest - concealed and covered by fur - said otherwise. Pokémon didn't develop breasts until they hit maturity at about four years of age. The age they became an adult.</p>
<p>... Irene still wasn't comfortable about that, admittedly. Humans didn't become teenagers until they were thirteen... and then they had to be eighteen before they were allowed to call themselves adults. Yet pokémon could legally drink alcoholic drinks, buy a house, marry and breed as early as four years old. It was... worrying, but that was the way things were. They did mentally age far faster than humans, after all, even though they lived for a similar amount of time.</p>
<p>Irene strained her eyes closed in confusion briefly. How did she know all of that information about her true species? Sometimes, she really did wonder if she was making things up. Who was to say?</p>
<p>Putting all that out of her mind, she continued her discussion with Buneary. They arranged for her to travel through Drenched Bluff with Snorlax in tow. Mostly as an excuse for Irene to work out which team would be the best to pair the rabbit off with. At least, until she could form her own team.</p>
<p>As Buneary began to leave the room, Irene grabbed her guild roster from the desk. A book containing notes on everyone inside the guild.</p>
<p>She planned to bring it with her, as she left for the front entrance to take on sentry duty. Before she could leave, though, she saw Buneary casting the bag on her own shoulder worried glances. "Umm..." she murmured.</p>
<p>"Anything the matter, little one?" Irene asked her.</p>
<p>"O-Oh, er, no, it's okay!" Buneary reassured, looking at her.</p>
<p>Irene somehow knew that would be her response. Taking the initiative, the human said, "Hmm… it's about your bag, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Buneary gave her a look of surprise. "Wow, how did you know?"</p>
<p>Irene huffed in satisfaction. She knew it. "You glanced down at it a lot just now. Is it not for exploring?"</p>
<p>"Well… it is, sort of… but it has all of my stuff from home, right now."</p>
<p>"Hm. Understandable." After all, taking personal belongings into a dungeon was a sure way to either lose them, or have them damaged.</p>
<p>"Guess that saves us ordering another treasure bag, huh?" Snorlax said.</p>
<p>"That it does," Irene responded, amused. She indicated towards the corner of the room with a nod. "Leave it there for now."</p>
<p>"Oh… will it be safe, there?" Buneary asked. She nervously rubbed her arm. "I, er… don't want anyone going through it."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. Anybody who looks through it will receive toilet cleaning duties for a week, mark my words."</p>
<p>That seemed to reassure the rabbit, who had begun to smile lightly. "Well… okay," she replied, putting the bag down in the corner as instructed.</p>
<p>"Now come along, Miss!" Snorlax said, indicating to outside of the room. "Adventure awaits!"</p>
<p>She beamed at him. "Um, a-aye, aye!"</p>
<p>The two of them left the room, allowing the door to close behind them.</p>
<p>Irene smiled. Buneary was such an odd character. Shy one second, jolly the next, and all around innocent and pleasant. It really was like Irene was talking to Munchlax all over again. Not that he didn't still have his shy moments every now and again as a snorlax, but all the same.</p>
<p>She reached for the bag, ready to carry it with her upstairs, where she could keep an eye on it. She paused as her trunk touched the fabric, however. Hmm... she wouldn't lie to herself... she was very curious as to what kinds of things Buneary would have brought to the guild with her. Probably nothing interesting, but curiosity had always been Irene's weak point.</p>
<p>... No. She refused to look through the bag. She couldn't stoop that low. Though...</p>
<p>She allowed herself the lightest of grins. It... wouldn't hurt to invoke a dimensional scream, she supposed. She'd gotten rather good at using it over the years. As long as she could touch something, she would get some sort of vision. Not always an interesting or useful one, but all the same.</p>
<p>Okay. One use of the scream wouldn't hurt. Putting down the roster, she placed her trunk on the bag and concentrated her mental energies on it.</p>
<p>After a short while, a flash went by her mind, like a tear in time and space.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The familiar sensation of an outer-body experience overcame Irene, as a vision started to play out in front of her. Like she was looking into a window.</p>
<p>She could see the inside of a room, with a large mattress on the floor. She could tell it was one that belonged to her guild, due to the crystals lining the wall.</p>
<p>She saw Buneary lying on the mattress on her side, facing away from Irene's vision. The light rustling of paper implied that she was reading something. Unfortunately, Irene wasn't able to see what it was. The rabbit's body was obscuring the thing she was reading from view, and Irene wasn't able to 'move' from where she was currently viewing the vision.</p>
<p>If Buneary was settling into the guild by the time this event was taking place, it was clearly a vision from the future. It was uncertain how far into the future it was, but most likely not all that far into it.</p>
<p>Knowing that she would be impossible to detect, because she wasn't actually physically there, Irene shifted her attention away to the rest of the room.</p>
<p>She saw that the rabbit's belongings were either neatly placed around the floor on one side of the room, or were at the foot of the mattress. Her belongings included a large number of books in a tidy pile, a jar of chocolate chip cookies, a tattered strap of cloth with a heart on it, a small money purse, a friend bow and a picture frame.</p>
<p>Interested in what the picture frame contained, Irene investigated it from where she was. It was a small, well-drawn picture of a group of pokémon, made with colored pencils from the looks of things. The pokémon on it included Buneary - easily identifiable because of the short fluff - a chimchar, a slowking, a shuckle, two snuggling gastrodons and a lot of other pokémon, residing in what seemed to be a village under an orange hue. They were happily posing for the drawing, though Buneary seemed rather awkward. Fitting for her.</p>
<p>Irene mentally smiled to herself, unable to physically do so during the vision. How sweet. She could feel the charm oozing from every item this girl owned. It really was hard to imagine that she was an adult.</p>
<p>Irene stalled when she heard Buneary breathing heavily. Worried, the human looked at her. Was she in pain?</p>
<p>The rabbit was still lying on her side, facing away from Irene's gaze. But... um...</p>
<p>Irene's eyes mentally widened. Wait... were her... buttocks on display? Yeah... her short fluff was bundled up and pushed to the side, revealing her nudity.</p>
<p>... Oh. Um... clearly, she must have been readjusting her... covers. All pokémon concealed their more private areas with fur, scales, feathers, or even very specialized muscles, in the case of more humanistic pokémon.</p>
<p>Being the magical creatures they were, it worked about as well as regular clothing did for humans. Rather thankfully, too, because Irene would have never been able to live with herself if she'd had to wander this world naked. Not to mention, she would've had the misfortune of having to stare at pokémon genitalia every day of her life, for the whole time she'd lived in this world. Awkward wouldn't have <em>begun</em> to cover it.</p>
<p>All that said, just like regular clothing, it could get rather uncomfortable if coverings were left alone for too long. So with that in mind, Buneary was surely just trying to get comfortable for the evening. Nothing strange about that.</p>
<p>... What on Earth was that low buzzing noise? Irene had been hearing it for a short while now, actually, but she'd been ignoring it. The noise was starting to get on her nerves, though. Not helped by Buneary's strangely heavy breathing.</p>
<p>... Oh. Oh, Lord Jesus, no, she wasn't, was she? Irene really, <em>really</em> hoped not.</p>
<p>"Ah... Arm's... Arm's aching..." Buneary mumbled all of a sudden. She turned over, facing Irene. She placed the thing she'd been reading on the same side.</p>
<p>Irene saw it and immediately her blood froze in place at the sight of male pokémon on the page. All naked.</p>
<p>She mentally blinked. Um...</p>
<p>Before her brain could fully catch up with the situation, she saw the thing that had been making a racket. Some sort of long, rod-shaped lump of rubber, which was visibly vibrating as Buneary gripped it with both paws.</p>
<p>As Irene had feared, Buneary had begun holding it against her uncovered groin in a very sensual place. She let out a very breathy gasp as she did.</p>
<p>Irene mentally pulled a face. What the fuck.</p>
<p>Okay, that was enough. She was done. She used all of her mental energy to try and disperse the dimensional scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene blinked. She looked around and found herself back in her office, still holding onto the strap of Buneary's bag, which was lying on the ground.</p>
<p>She stared at the strap for only a second before cringing and flinging it away. It harshly hit the bag and then lay at its side.</p>
<p>She let out the longest breath of her entire life. Okay. That was a very good reminder to both never judge a book by its cover, and to never go through someone else's belongings. Even out of curiosity.</p>
<p>Letting out another breath, Irene carried the roster with a hoof, gripped the bag with her trunk and left the room on three legs, ready to ascend the staircase to the guild's entrance for sentry duty. Anything to cleanse her mind.</p>
<p>Upon leaving the room, she saw Dark Mark Umbreon and Awesome Pansear lingering at the foot of the large spiral staircase. Both boys were talking to each other.</p>
<p>"So… you don't take any of 'em out? Like… really?" Pansear asked, looking bewildered about something.</p>
<p>"Eh," Umbreon replied, shrugging apathetically, "what's the point?"</p>
<p>"But… dude, it's all grimy, and stuff! You really don't care?"</p>
<p>The fox shrugged again, causing some of his unkempt hairs to jostle. "Cleaning it out takes time out of the day. Screw it. I'll just throw something out when I need to shove in new stuff."</p>
<p>Pansear laughed. "Duuude, no offense, but the inside of your bag must be totally awful."</p>
<p>Umbreon frowned. "It's not <em>that</em> bad..."</p>
<p>The monkey shrugged. "Whatever you say, dude." His eyes widened and he turned to face Irene as she approached the stairs. He smiled and waved at her. "Yo, heya, Donphan!"</p>
<p>Umbreon also turned his attention to her. He offered a small smile. "Oh. Hi, there."</p>
<p>"Hello..." Irene replied, trying and failing to drum up enthusiasm after the things she had seen.</p>
<p>"How's it hangin'?" Pansear asked.</p>
<p>Umbreon raised an eyebrow at her in what looked like concern. "... Are you doing alright? You weren't pulling that expression at breakfast assembly..." he asked.</p>
<p>Pansear tilted his head and put a hand to his chin. "Huh... you know what? He's got a point. You're not lookin' so awesome." He chuckled. "Were you diggin' in on our convo, just then? Yeah, it <em>is</em> pretty gross, havin' a bag full of grimy food, ain't it?"</p>
<p>Umbreon frowned at him. "Hey..."</p>
<p>"Um... yes," Irene replied. They didn't need to know the real reason. "Er... you should at least get someone else to clean it, or something. Maybe."</p>
<p>"Aww, but… what if I need my bag for later, and they're still cleaning it?"</p>
<p>"Just food for thought. Quite literally, too, I suppose," she replied, making Pansear chuckle. "Anyway, I'm going to my post."</p>
<p>"Your post, huh? What're you doin'?" Pansear asked.</p>
<p>"Sentry duty, today."</p>
<p>"Huh, and Snorlax isn't?" Umbreon asked. "Wasn't he the guy doing that, today?"</p>
<p>"Later on. He's on an errand right now."</p>
<p>"Oh. Cool, I guess."</p>
<p>Irene nodded, gave them a farewell and started to go up the stairs. Something occurred to her as she moved past, so she turned to face them again. "Hey, Umbreon?" she asked.</p>
<p>He angled his head towards her. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Banette was on toilet cleaning duties today, right?"</p>
<p>"Er… right?"</p>
<p>"Not anymore. When Snorlax gets back, I'll take over for her, if you don't mind letting her know for me."</p>
<p>"Oh… okay. She'll be happy about that."</p>
<p>"Definitely. Oh, and if you meet anyone else who was on the list for toilet duties this week, please let them know, too. I'll be doing this for the <em>whole</em> week, I think."</p>
<p>"Wow, that's so <em>awesome!</em>" Pansear chimed. "You're generous to a T, guildmaster!"</p>
<p>"Um… thank you," she replied, a little ashamed that the real reason was nothing like that.</p>
<p>After all, a promise was a promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362560/chapters/66862282">IN CHAPTER ONE OF QUESTING FOR RESPECT!</a></strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Originally finished:</strong> 27/06 (June)/2020</p>
<p><strong>Word count:</strong> 6,781</p>
<p><strong>VGS2's sausage notes:</strong> And thus, nobody ever found Buneary cute again. <em>Especially</em> not Irenephan.</p>
<p>On another note... did you enjoy watching Trap Spinarak's antics? He's actually one of the characters MewLover54 invented for me to use (if you remember my author's note from chappie 2 of Questing For Respect)! Cool, huh? :P I just hope I did him justice, and that MewLover won't impale me on the end of a Yu-Gi-Oh card for negligence. XP</p>
<p>Spinarak has two teammates who I haven't shown off yet, though, so look forward to 'em!</p>
<p>Fun fact: In Sky, the human can only ever be a male phanpy. So, er... in retrospect, maybe I should've swapped their genders, or something. ... But then you can only have a male munchlax as a partner, so I think I was fakked either way. XD Ah well. Let's ignore that little detail for this fic, shall we?</p>
<p><strong>Today's shameless promotion: </strong> <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12630930/1/Pokemon-Mystery-Dungeon-Explorers-of-Legends">Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Legends</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3245692/MewLover54">MewLover54</a></p>
<p><strong>Universe:</strong> Mystery Dungeon</p>
<p><strong>Main species:</strong> A buneary and a pikachu.</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> A human ends up turning into a buneary with amnesia! Though with no task set to her, all she can do is join an exploration team with a grouchy pikachu and hope for the best! Here's hoping she doesn't run into any life threatening danger...</p>
<p><strong>Romance:</strong> Very yes!</p>
<p><strong>Wackiness: </strong>A fair amount!</p>
<p><strong>Lewdness:</strong> A little bit! (Sort of...)</p>
<p><strong>Action:</strong> Very yes!</p>
<p><strong>Grittiness:</strong> Quite a bit!</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> Rather long!</p>
<p>Please go read and review it! Especially after the latest chapter (37), which was super revealing on a lot of stuff, yet not many reviewed. Ya lurkers. XP</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>Fun mistake/s of the day:</strong> <strong>#1: </strong>'<strong>Eying</strong> up her opponent,'</p>
<p>(The first word of the fic... and it's a typo... and it'd been left up on the site for months... Hoo boi... )</p>
<p><strong>#2:</strong> 'The stubbiness of her four limbs against the sand made doing <strong>do</strong> difficult.'</p>
<p>('Doing do', huh? Gross... I think she's adapted to becoming animalistic a little <em>too</em> well.)</p>
<p><strong>#3:</strong> 'Landing on the sand, the <strong>phanpy-turned-human</strong> allowed herself a small smirk.'</p>
<p>(Whoops. Wrong way around! Now she's a naked girl running around on all fours.)</p>
<p><strong>#4:</strong> 'Her trunk <strong>bun'</strong><strong><br/></strong>(There's a rabbit attached to her trunk! Or maybe a pastry?)</p>
<p><strong>#5:</strong> 'Huffing to herself, she concentrated on the ceiling. When she could feel it in her mind, it broke off while glowing.'</p>
<p>(The whole ceiling? That's some attack!)</p>
<p><strong>#6:</strong> 'He took a deep breath and unleashed a heavy purple cloud of poisonous mist from his upper <strong>pours.</strong>'</p>
<p>(Whoops, wrong 'pores.' Now I've turned him into a poison waterfall.)</p>
<p><strong>#7:</strong> "You're <strong>know</strong> just… pulling my leg, or something?"</p>
<p>(I wish I could pull legs just by knowing something, too.)</p>
<p><strong>#8:</strong> No doubt because of the countless dieting and <strong>excising</strong> unbefitting of his species.</p>
<p>(According to the internet, to 'excise' means to 'remove something'. One of the examples used was in a medical procedure, so... did he stay thin via liposuction, or something...? O,o Pretty extreme measures!)</p>
<p><strong>#9:</strong> 'She was holding the door <strong>up</strong> with a foot while lingering outside.'</p>
<p>(What a show off. I wonder if she's on her back holding it up with a foot, or if she's holding it on her foot like someone playing keepy-uppy with a football. (British football, mind.))</p>
<p><strong>#10:</strong> 'With a <strong>deep breath,</strong> Buneary took a <strong>deep breath,</strong> as if to steel herself.'</p>
<p>(Her lungs will pop if she keeps this up!)</p>
<p><strong>#11:</strong> 'She looked at Buneary, hoping she hadn't taken it to <strong>heat'</strong><strong><br/></strong>(Uh oh... XD Might explain her, um... tendencies, though, I guess. Not that it would really help matters, because the only way to stop being in heat is to... well... get preggers. Uh oh, again.)</p>
<p><strong>#12:</strong> 'After all, the mound on her chest - concealed and covered by <strong>fluff</strong> - said otherwise.'</p>
<p>(Lol, does she have a fluff bra? That's one way of doing it, I guess.)</p>
<p><strong>#13:</strong> 'Taking the <strong>intuitive, </strong>the human said,'</p>
<p>(There's nothing intuitive about using the wrong bloody word!)</p>
<p><strong>#14:</strong> 'She couldn't <strong>stop</strong> that low.'</p>
<p>(How low <em>can </em>you go?)</p>
<p><strong>#15:</strong> 'They were all =o'</p>
<p>(Lol, this is why I should look at the keyboard while I type. Now I'm writing stories in emoticons. Or 'emojis', or whatever you little hipster kids call them, these days.)</p>
<p><strong>#16:</strong> 'Wait... were her... buttocks on <strong>her</strong> display?'</p>
<p>(Reminds me of what Mr. Krabs threatened to do in that one painting episode of Spongebob. I guess Buneary displeased Irene and had her butt put on a plaque above the fireplace.)</p>
<p><strong>#17:</strong> 'Irene carried the roster with <strong>an</strong> hoof,'</p>
<p>(An 'oof? Reminds me of how Americans pronounce 'herb'. The first time I saw someone write 'an herb', I thought it was a mistake... but no, apparently the 'h' in 'herb' is silent, meaning you say 'an urb'! What a crazy language.)</p>
<hr/>
<p>Welp, that'll do it for now! So... tata for now! c:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ghosts' Feud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>VGS2's notes: </strong>If you haven't read my *cough* other fic, Questing For Respect, yet... the context of this scene is that Buneary and her friends ran into a spot of bother with a big, bastard golem ghost.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>A fight ensued, of course, and now we get to see what happened with Yamask and Snorlax, after the bunny was ejected from the scene! Rejoice! :D</p>
    <p>  </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>(Takes place between <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362560/chapters/66945010">chapters four and five</a>)</strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="storycontent nocopy">
        <p>Flying high in the air, Yamask charged a Will-O-Wisp and hurled flaming orbs at Golurk with a cry. They hit him in the arm, leaving small red marks.</p>
        <p>However, they were ignored, like all the others Yamask had thrown at him. Instead, the giant went in for a wide swing at Snorlax, knocking him off to the side.</p>
        <p>Yamask clenched his fists in annoyance. Had that guy even been burnt properly!? <em>Aghhh,</em> he was getting <em>nowhere!</em> He just wanted to get in on the fight to help keep everyone safe... but was there anything he could even do?</p>
        <p>He looked off to the small island he'd been on several minutes ago. Because of that gust trap, Buneary had been sent sailing away, faster than he could tell where she had gone. Corsola was still missing in action, too.</p>
        <p>Damn, this <em>sucked!</em> He wanted to go and save the girls… but if he did that, Snorlax would be left to fend Golurk off all by himself!</p>
        <p>He clenched his head out of stress. Just great… No matter what he did, this wasn't going to end well, was it?</p>
        <p>He let out a huff and pumped both of his fists to psyche himself up. No, h-he could do this! He just had to believe!</p>
        <p>While Snorlax lunged forwards for a punch, Yamask wondered what he could do to help. While glancing about, he noticed something brown and wooden in the water, bobbing along with the waves created by the battle.</p>
        <p>His eyes lit up happily. Aha! The confuse wand from earlier! He made a beeline for it, flying down as fast as he possibly could. When close enough, he grabbed it. Its jagged edges looked pretty worn down, so it was definitely on its last legs.</p>
        <p>He shrugged and flew closer to the battle. When close - but not too close, like last time - he pointed the wand at Golurk and yelled, "S-Second time's the charm!"</p>
        <p>A yellow, jagged beam of light shot out from the wand and struck Golurk, just as he delivered an uppercut to Snorlax's face. The wand splintered into pieces, after.</p>
        <p>Yamask held his breath and watched, hoping for something good to happen. <em>Anything</em> good to happen.</p>
        <p>The giant ghost stayed in place. After a pause, fire covered his entire body and he charged in Snorlax's direction for a shoulder barge.</p>
        <p>Yamask looked on in dismay. Oh, well, <em>crap! </em>This guy was <em>unstoppable!</em> Stronger than any outlaw or wild pokémon Yamask had met since joining this guild.</p>
        <p>He gritted his teeth and watched Snorlax for his reaction. Instead of dodging, the bear just stood in place, paws together at his side to charge another Focus Blast.</p>
        <p>Oh no, what was he <em>thinking!?</em> That wouldn't work on a ghost-type!</p>
        <p>Just as Golurk was about to smash into him, Snorlax stopped charging the ball of energy in his paws and grabbed it, instead. He threw it as a chaotic, orange and black swirling orb, which slammed into Golurk, knocking him flat on his back.</p>
        <p>Yamask gasped in awe. "Wooow, <em>awesome,</em> Snorlax!" he called out.</p>
        <p>Snorlax let out a big breath and smiled at him. "Thanks!" he called back. "That was a linked move, if you're wondering!"</p>
        <p>Yamask tilted his head. "A… huh?"</p>
        <p>"I'll tell you later! Right now, I don't think he's-"</p>
        <p>Golurk transformed into the cannon-like shape he used for blasting out attacks. It wasn't aimed at Snorlax, however. "I warned you to stop being annoying," Golurk said in his deep, monotonous voice. The end of his body started glowing in Yamask's direction. "Get lost."</p>
        <p>Yamask felt all his blood drain from his face at once. Oh… no.</p>
        <p>"Ohhh, no, Golurk, don't you-" Snorlax started.</p>
        <p>Golurk fired off an extremely bright ball of energy. It was so bright, Yamask had to shield his stinging eyes. Aghh, was this Flash Cannon!?</p>
        <p>He got ready to dodge to the side. When he went to do it, though, he... just didn't want to. It was like something in his brain was making him stop. Was it Golurk's pure fighting energy? An ability, maybe?</p>
        <p>He held his hands up to protect his face. He yelped in fright at an overhead explosion. Looking up with a squint, he saw a huge dent in the ceiling. Bright sparkles lingered in the air around it.</p>
        <p>Yamask stared at it, confused at how the giant had missed. Shrugging, he wiped sweat off his face and grinned. Well, he had no idea why that had worked out, but he wasn't going to complain!</p>
        <p>Squinting because his vision hadn't entirely recovered, he looked back at his attacker. He saw Golurk shudder and fire another bright shot upwards at nothing in particular. It went into the air and fell back down, crashing into the big ghost. He grunted loudly in pain and collapsed into his normal form.</p>
        <p>Yamask's eyes lit up. Yes! Golurk was confused! This was his big chance!</p>
        <p>He flew towards him, getting ready to use the strongest Astonish he could muster. A flaming bone came flying in from nowhere and painfully slammed into his face. He sailed into the water.</p>
        <p>Trying not to inhale any water, Yamask held his nose in pain. Ow, ow… What the heck!?</p>
        <p>He came up to the surface and floated in the air above it. Coughing out water, he looked all around the place to see what was going on. Golurk was slowly getting up, looking like he wasn't doing too great. Snorlax was staring up at the wall in shock.</p>
        <p>The bear's look of shock shifted into what looked like a tired one. "Oh… you're here too, huh, Marowisp?" he called up to the wall, sounding displeased.</p>
        <p>Raising an eyebrow, Yamask looked up, following his gaze. On an overhang in the wall, he saw some reptile that looked like a marowak, but black. He had a bag over his shoulder, a dark-blue badge on his chest, and a ribbon filled with differently colored patches tied to his arm. A fickle ribbon, maybe?</p>
        <p>The odd marowak... or 'marowisp' reached up and grabbed the bone as it came back to him, spinning. The bone's green flames dispersed. "Heh, so… teaching 'em how to fight two on one, eh, tubby?" he sneered. "And here I thought good little explorers were s'posed to be fighting fair!"</p>
        <p>"I didn't want to fight in the first place…" Snorlax sighed.</p>
        <p>"Y-Yeah!" Yamask added. "And he's <em>way</em> too strong for just one of us, so it's <em>totally </em>fair!"</p>
        <p>Marowisp chuckled dryly. "That so, greenhorn? With fatso, there, the slayer of big time legends?" he sassed.</p>
        <p>"I never slayed them alone, now, come on. Donphan was always-" Snorlax argued before stopping. He cringed awkwardly. "Er… and I don't 'slay' them, either."</p>
        <p>"Why are you interrupting my battle, Vile Marowisp?" Golurk said, getting to his feet. He was standing in an odd way, as if it was a struggle. "This is my fight. Get your own."</p>
        <p>"What, and miss out on all the fun?" Marowisp said. He leapt off his perch and went straight for Yamask, bone club burning.</p>
        <p>Yamask gasped and dodged. The attack missed, but while sailing past, Marowisp twirled around and threw the bone like a boomerang.</p>
        <p>It hit Yamask in the stomach and kept going past him. While he gripped his stomach in pain, the bone returned and slammed into his back, knocking him forwards.</p>
        <p>Marowisp's bone flew back into his hand. He twirled around and slammed it into Yamask as he came close. The pain was intense enough for him to scream.</p>
        <p>He crashed against solid ground. Groaning, he slowly pushed himself up. He noticed weird purple flames burning against his body. They were ghostly, and he could feel them attacking his very soul, weakening him. Oww...</p>
        <p>Wait. Ghostly? As in, ghost-type? Oh… that would explain why he felt like death. … Literally? Um, sort of...</p>
        <p>Marowisp landed a fair distance away from him, on the flat end of one of the stalactites that had fallen earlier, which was protruding out of the water. "How's that?" he asked. He couldn't see it behind the reptile's skull helmet, but Yamask could just <em>feel </em>the cocky smirk emanating behind it. "Shame you didn't faint, but I'm gonna change that <em>right</em> now…!"</p>
        <p>"You don't… scare me," Yamask mumbled, finding himself unable to fly anymore. Honestly, he was amazed he was still conscious...</p>
        <p>"Feeling's mutual!" Marowisp threw his ignited bone.</p>
        <p>It flew towards Yamask, but it didn't get far before Snorlax jumped in and blocked the shot with his body, sending waves rippling in the water. He grunted lightly in pain, but otherwise seemed to ignore it. "Alright, that's enough, Marowisp!" he said sternly. "No more terrorizing our guild members! I know you still hate us because you never got to go on that expedition to the PokéPark with everyone… but Yamask didn't do anything to you, so knock it off!"</p>
        <p>"Agreed," Golurk added from nearby. "Our battle was underway. You do your task of hunting for the client's dough seed on the first few floors, and stay out of my affairs."</p>
        <p>Yamask couldn't see him because of Snorlax, but he could hear Marowisp dismissively click his tongue. "Always killing my fun, both of ya," the reptile snarked. Some shuffling through a bag could be heard from him, followed by a noisy, high-pitched flash of gray light.</p>
        <p>Snorlax's normally soft, green fur changed into dull gray rock. Golurk's black, earthy skin went the exact same way. Both pokémon didn't move a muscle.</p>
        <p>Yamask's eyes widened. Had that… been an orb?</p>
        <p>From the front of Snorlax, a loud shatter from the orb confirmed the ghost's suspicions. He saw the reptile jump onto the bear's head to sneer down at Yamask.</p>
        <p>"So… how's about we fix that thing about you not bein' scared of me?" he growled.</p>
        <p>Yamask gulped. He took a breath and frowned up at what he decided was pretty much an outlaw at this point. "N-No… way!" he shouted. He hoped the warble in his voice hadn't been too noticeable.</p>
        <p>The reptile's bone ignited. "Heh… suit yourse-"</p>
        <p>A harsh jet of boiling water slammed into him, shooting out from the lake.</p>
        <p>Knocked onto his butt, Marowisp spastically grabbed at his face and body. His bone went out with a sizzle. "<em>Ow! What the fu-!?</em>"</p>
        <p>Another jet of water shot out, knocking him off Snorlax's head and out of sight with a splash.</p>
        <p>"<em>Screw off, you frigging bastard!</em>" someone yelled from the water.</p>
        <p>Yamask gasped. He recognized that voice! "Octillery! <em>You're</em> here?" he cried out, looking out at the lake.</p>
        <p>The octopus burst out of the water and landed next to him. "You're damn right I'm here! The Hell's been goin' on?!" he demanded angrily.</p>
        <p>Yamask flinched. Jeez, he could be so loud… "W-We had this fight with Golurk, and then his… 'friend' came in and started messing with me! He's been a… pest, since!" he said in-between pained grunts.</p>
        <p>Octillery looked around. He frowned in shock, likely taking in the sights of the statues, and all the cave damage. "Yeesh, that buneary babe wasn't kidding, huh? The frick kinda fight was goin' on here!?"</p>
        <p>Yamask looked at him in surprise. So he'd met Buneary, huh? "You… You can say <em>that</em> again, yeah!" He gripped his side in pain.</p>
        <p>Octillery clicked his tongue. "How're you even awake? Here." He reached into his bag and pulled out an oran berry. "Legenddamn it, I came to this cave to get <em>more</em> frigging supplies without giving money to those stupid, swindlin' sneasels…" He tossed the berry to Yamask, who grabbed it, "and everyone's stealing my berries! You'd better be grateful, or I'll kill you!"</p>
        <p>Yamask smiled sheepishly. "Oh, y-yeah, thanks! I am, I am!" He bit down on the berry and immediately started to feel refreshed. Not perfect, but <em>way </em>better than before! The weird ghostly fires from that bone attack were still surrounding him, but he tried not to worry too much. "Er… what's up with the sneasels, though? I think they're nice."</p>
        <p>"Chargin' money for stuff you can find in dungeons!? I'd rather friggin' kill myself than give <em>them</em> any pokébucks!"</p>
        <p>"<em>Here!</em>" Marowisp yelled, ramming into him headfirst with a fiery tackle. The octopus was sent flying away, crashing through a cave wall. "Hope that helped with the <em>dying </em>part!" the reptile shouted after him, letting the fires around his body burn out.</p>
        <p>Yamask's blood went cold. Oh, Palkia, <em>no! </em>He should've known that this guy wouldn't have been stopped <em>that </em>easily! And what was with that power!?</p>
        <p>He briefly noticed that the scarf around Marowisp's arm was faintly glimmering, though it faded soon after. Ohhhh, so <em>that </em>was how. Fickle scarves made a move go super powered every once in a while. Especially when the person wearing it never used the same move twice. His team leader used that all the time.</p>
        <p>Well, if that was the case… how had Marowisp not seriously injured himself with that move, then? It had looked like… Flare Crash, or Heat Blitz, or whatever it was called! Did he have an ability that protected him, or something!?</p>
        <p>… Wait. An ability?</p>
        <p>Marowisp turned around and looked at Yamask. His eyes told the ghost that he'd forgotten he was there. "Oh, right. Still gotta make you faint," he said. He cockily walked over.</p>
        <p>Yamask almost attacked him on instinct, but stayed put, instead, in an attempt to look more helpless and injured than he really was.</p>
        <p>When close enough, Marowisp lifted his bone and looked down at Yamask. "So… any last words before bedtime, shrimp?"</p>
        <p>The ghost tried to think of something really cool to say. "Um… er… <em>no, i-it's <strong>your</strong> bedtime!</em>" he yelled. He lunged towards Marowisp and shoved his own mask onto the reptile's bony face.</p>
        <p>Bandages poured out of the back of the golden mask and wrapped themselves around the surprised villain. In seconds, they loosely covered most of his body.</p>
        <p>"W-What the Hell did you even do!?" Marowisp yelled, tugging on some of them.</p>
        <p>"<em>Mummy!</em>" Yamask replied. He took his mask back and thrust his hands upwards, unleashing a wailing energy all around himself which took the form of a shrieking face.</p>
        <p>Marowisp jumped backwards with a yell, startled by the Astonish. He landed onto his butt while holding his bone up defensively.</p>
        <p>Yamask's head was buzzing with excited anticipation as he wondered how to continue. Upon deciding, he charged a Night Shade and fired many dark red rings of energy towards Marowisp. They hit him before he could even tell what was going on, coating him in a constricting aura that made him cry out in pain.</p>
        <p>This was it! Time for the coup da grargh, or whatever it was that Stunky had said that one time!</p>
        <p>He balled a fist and went in for a regular punch. He hit Marowisp in the gut and tried for another one. The reptile blocked his fist with a bone and lurched forwards, headbutting him.</p>
        <p>The ghost tumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Rubbing his head, he looked at Marowisp in horror as the guy slowly got to his feet, letting some loose bandages drop off him.</p>
        <p>"You'll… have to try harder than that…" he groaned, letting his bone ignite.</p>
        <p>Dread filled Yamask to the brim. Ohhh crap. Panicking, he thrust his arms up for another Astonish.</p>
        <p>Marowisp was hit by the spiritual energy. He visibly flinched, but he stood his ground.</p>
        <p>Yamask got up and went in for another punch. Marowisp grabbed his face and smashed him into the rocky floor.</p>
        <p>He groaned in pain, unable to see for the hand against his flat head, forcing the other side into the floor. He desperately tried to pry the reptile's hand off, but it wouldn't budge, no matter how much he tried. He could feel the purple fires from before still sapping at his strength, making things worse.</p>
        <p>Ugh… no… this wasn't how this was supposed to have gone…</p>
        <p>"Alright…" Marowisp grunted through deep breaths. He gripped harder, making Yamask cry out. "<em>Now </em>it's time to say goodnight, you little- <em>Grk!?</em>" His weight suddenly left Yamask's face.</p>
        <p>Able to see again, he looked at the reptile. He saw him on his back with Buneary standing right on top of his ribs. He looked a bit out of it.</p>
        <p>Instant relief washed over Yamask. "B-Buneary! You saved me!" he called out, smiling brightly.</p>
        <p>She looked relieved, too, with a bright smile of her own. "Oh, Yamask, I'm glad you're safe!" she chimed, readjusting the small bag of money on her waist.</p>
        <p>"That goes double for me!" Corsola sang from somewhere nearby. Looking, Yamask saw her in the water, healthy and waving to him.</p>
        <p>Just as happy as she was, he waved back excitedly. "S-Same to you, girls!"</p>
        <p>The coral shot him a happy look, making him feel a bit bashful. Afterwards, she looked around in shock. "Good... <em>legends,</em> what the heck happened <em>here!?</em>"</p>
        <p>"Well... Golurk, for one thing. Then his friend Marowisp showed up and made a scene. Even froze Snorlax with an orb…" He paused. "... I <em>think</em> they're friends, anyway."</p>
        <p>"Yeesh, no kidding they made a scene!"</p>
        <p>"Gosh, I hope everyone'll be okay..." Buneary said, catching his attention. She was looking at Snorlax's stone-coated body in worry. Cracks were running along it, so it was looking like he would escape quite soon. "I'm glad it was just an <em>orb </em>that froze them, but…"</p>
        <p>Yamask slowly floated upwards again, feeling a little better than before. "I think they'll get by... but I'm a bit worried about Octillery," he replied, pointing at the big hole in the wall.</p>
        <p>Buneary stared at it in horror. "O-Octillery's in there!? Like... <em>really </em>inside?"</p>
        <p>"Y-Yeah..." Yamask replied, suddenly feeling guilty. Ah, he just realized... he'd wanted to help everyone, but in the end, he'd needed saving himself, by both Octillery <em>and</em> Buneary. The former getting hurt in the process. Wow, he really sucked, didn't he?</p>
        <p>"W-What even happened for him to end up in a <em>wall!?</em>" she cried.</p>
        <p>"Marowisp's fire barge attack. It-"</p>
        <p>"<em>Wahh!</em>" Corsola cried out all of a sudden. Looking, Yamask saw her freaking out while pointing at Buneary. "B-Buneary! Bandages! They're going up you!"</p>
        <p>His attention snapped to Buneary. Like she'd said, his Mummy bandages were creeping up Buneary's legs very rapidly, even making their way up her torso.</p>
        <p>Buneary gasped and started to squirm around rapidly. "Oh, oh, <em>ohhh, it's awful, what's happening!?</em>" she screamed.</p>
        <p>"R-Relax! It's just Mummy!" Yamask said, recognizing the sight. She must've touched one of the bandages wrapped around Marowisp, allowing them to spread to her.</p>
        <p>"Y-Your mom? What's she doing to me!?"</p>
        <p>Yamask paused. "W-What!?" he yelped. His face warmed as he realized the problem. Oh, he really needed to work on his phrasing. He shook his head. "No, it's my ability! It-"</p>
        <p>"<em>Aha!</em>" Marowisp yelled, springing to life. He tripped Buneary up with a sweep of his bone. She crashed to the floor while squealing.</p>
        <p>Yamask and Corsola cried her name in distress. Oh no, he <em>still </em>wasn't down!? Had he played dead!?</p>
        <p>The reptile dropped his bone, scooped Buneary up and held her against his chest. Faced away from him, her head and arms were locked in place in his grip.</p>
        <p>He grinned cockily through his skull helmet. "I'm... I'm not through with you screwballs <em>yet!</em>" he panted, sounding more tired than he was acting. "I'll make sure you all end up unconscious before you know it, trust me!"</p>
        <p>Buneary struggled against his hold. "W-Why!? Y-You're an explorer like Golurk, aren't you? So why are you doing this?" she stammered.</p>
        <p>He huffed. "Ain't obvious enough, huh? It's 'cos I'm pissed. And I think taking out you little idiots should be enough of a pick me up!"</p>
        <p>"Y-You don't have to do that! Please, l-let's talk things out!"</p>
        <p>"Yeah, let her go!" Corsola added, jumping onto dry land beside Yamask. When Marowisp shot her a glare, she drew back nervously. "Er... p-please."</p>
        <p>"How about no?" Marowisp said with an arrogant chuckle.</p>
        <p>Buneary let out a small whine before frowning. "Well... fine, then!" she shouted as the fluff on her ears started glowing brightly. She bent both ears backwards and began trying to punch him on the head with them.</p>
        <p>She got a few good hits in, earning pained grunts from him. His body suddenly went transparent, making her ears go through ineffectively. She gave a surprised cry and stopped her attack.</p>
        <p>Yamask's heart skipped a beat. "Whoa, you're a ghost!?" he yelled at Marowisp.</p>
        <p>The reptile huffed in amusement. "Took you long enough to figure that one out, shrimp. Are you deaf, or do ya need a dictionary for what a 'wisp' is?"</p>
        <p>Yamask blinked. Well... that explained his name, he guessed. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Damn it! That meant he could make normal-type moves and fighting-type moves useless.</p>
        <p>... Wait... but not ghost-type moves! "Buneary, don't panic!" he yelled, charging as big a Night Shade as he could muster.</p>
        <p>"What... why? W-What are you doing?" she asked, sounding very worried.</p>
        <p>Marowisp let out a surprised breath. "Oh... very clever, squirt. 'Cos she's normal-type, yeah?" he mumbled.</p>
        <p>"That's right!" Yamask yelled. He could feel his move getting stronger by the second... and with Marowisp's hands full, this was <em>guaranteed</em> to work!</p>
        <p>Buneary looked very confused and concerned. "O-O-Oh brother..." she stammered.</p>
        <p>"<em>Wooo~!</em> Go, go, <em>Yamask~!</em>" Corsola sang. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her jumping around. "No idea what you're doing, but <em>you can do iiiiit~!</em>"</p>
        <p>"Y-Yeah! Wooo..." Buneary added. Her smile was obviously concerned, but maybe a bit hopeful, too.</p>
        <p>He felt a little bashful pride bubble inside. Having two girls cheer for him, of all things…</p>
        <p>Psyched up, he grinned as he built up more power. He could feel it bubbling frantically in his hands, just <em>begging</em> to be unleashed. Yeah, there was no <em>way</em> he could lose, now!</p>
        <p>Marowisp huffed out a dark chuckle. "Hey, here's a present for ya!" he shouted. He shifted around to hold Buneary with one arm, then brought his other hand up in front of her.</p>
        <p>Buneary looked at it with widened eyes. "O-Oh, legends, what are you doi-?" she started.</p>
        <p>He rapidly traced the claw on his thumb all around her chest, making her yelp. Not long after, he brought his hand away.</p>
        <p>There was sudden movement on her chest, and then <strong><em>whoa!</em></strong></p>
        <p>Two brown, furry lumps were freed from their confines, topped with small pale pink nubs on each end.</p>
        <p>Yamask paused as his brain did several double takes. When he realized what he was looking at, he shrieked. His move cancelled out as he completely lost his concentration. "<em>H-Holy frigging Dialga!</em>" he screamed, the blood in his face boiling.</p>
        <p>"W-What's going on?" Buneary cried out, looking down. "What did he-!?" Her irises shrank to the size of dots. "... Ah..." Her face went bright red and she started to scream and flail about, accidentally kicking off a few loose bandages at the same time. "<em>Aghhhhhhh, oh, legends, <strong>noooo!</strong></em>"</p>
        <p>Marowisp laughed. "Oh, whoops! <em>Sorry!</em>" he taunted.</p>
        <p>Corsola let out a shocked breath. "W-What the heck, you <em>fiend!</em>" she shouted. She paused and mumbled something, though Yamask couldn't really hear.</p>
        <p>The ghost could only stare, barely able to register anything else. Especially since the rabbit's breasts were bouncing around, due to her flailing.</p>
        <p>His face heated even further, and he held his golden mask lower down. O-Oh, golly...</p>
        <p>"O-Oh, dear, lord..." Corsola mumbled from the side. After a short pause, she nudged Yamask. "H-Hey, don't stare at her, Yamask! Nice as it probably is for you, it's mortifying the poor gal!"</p>
        <p>He blinked. He gasped loudly. "O-Oh!" He dropped his mask and covered his eyes. "<em>I'm so sorry, Buneary! I'm not looking! I'm-</em>"</p>
        <p>"Hah, <em>good!</em>" Marowisp interrupted.</p>
        <p>There was a cry of surprise from Buneary, then Yamask felt something fuzzy smack into him. Grunting, he moved his hands and saw Buneary's face right next to his, with both her paws wrapped around him.</p>
        <p>They shared a very awkward and red-faced glance.</p>
        <p>"E-Er..." he barely managed before something smacked against her, making her head collide with his. They both squealed in pain.</p>
        <p>He tried to get his head together to find out what the heck was going on. Another harsh smack from behind knocked him forwards, sending him crashing to the floor on top of Buneary.</p>
        <p>Groaning, Yamask looked up. He saw Marowisp's bone returning to its smirking owner. His scarf was glowing.</p>
        <p>"Heh, prudes and perverts..." the reptile remarked as his scarf dimmed, "easy targets, all of ya!"</p>
        <p>Yamask frowned at him. Oh, that... son of a bitch...</p>
        <p>Noticing that her plump chest was pressing against his wispy skin, he gulped and tried to float away. He flopped to the floor next to her, his energy too drained to make much progress. Ouch...</p>
        <p>"Alright..." Marowisp muttered. He surrounded himself in flames. "... <em>ready to get your asses <strong>rocked?</strong></em>" He dashed forwards for a full on charge. A few loose bandages fell off him as he moved.</p>
        <p>Yamask braced for pain. Th-This was it...!</p>
        <p>"No, stop! <em>Stooop!</em>" Corsola shouted, jumping in front of him. She produced a ton of big icy spikes all around herself, like some kind of hedgehog pokémon.</p>
        <p>Still charging, Marowisp scoffed. "You wanna faint, too? Well, my <em>pleasure!</em>" he yelled maliciously.</p>
        <p>He rammed into her at full force. All of her ice shattered and she was sent sailing through the air, landing with a big splash in the lake.</p>
        <p>Yamask and Buneary called out her name. Oh no, this just wasn't Corsola's day, was it?</p>
        <p>They quickly looked back towards Marowisp. Yamask expected him to be grinning and bearing down on them. Instead, though, he was hunched over in pain. Ice shards were embedded all over his arm, and he had burn marks covering him, too.</p>
        <p>"What... What the Hell...? But... Rock Head...?" the reptile muttered in disbelief.</p>
        <p>Yamask's eyes widened. That was an ability, wasn't it? Had Mummy cancelled it? That would explain why this guy looked like hot death right now.</p>
        <p>The ghost wondered what he should do while he had the chance. He barely got a second to gather any thoughts together, though, before Buneary came to life, looking determined.</p>
        <p>Something at the top of her short fluff gleamed a bright red color as she hopped to her feet. Simultaneously, the bruises and scuff marks covering her body let out harsh sparks, and her limbs glowed a similar shade of red to some object in her fluff.</p>
        <p>Covering her chest with both paws, she screamed something in buneary and rushed forwards.</p>
        <p>Before Marowisp could notice her, she spun around and connected her foot with his chest. She twisted around and followed up by punching his bony face with an ear.</p>
        <p>Not stopping, she carried on with a flurry of many powerful punches and kicks, going so fast it was almost like time was being sped up. The reptile took the full brunt of the attack, apparently unable to turn transparent and avoid it, despite his typing.</p>
        <p>Yamask watched on in total awe. Holy... moly, that was so <em>cool! </em>Who knew that she had something like <em>this </em>up her scarf?</p>
        <p>While staring at her, amazed, he noticed that she'd accidentally let go of her breasts. Despite that, she carried on with all limbs, apparently getting too into her attack to notice, or care. Though... he could faintly make out a big cringe on her bright red face, so maybe she <em>did</em> notice and care.</p>
        <p>The ghost's face heated as he watched them flop around as they pleased. He realized he was staring and forced himself to look away. Ughhh, no, no... he didn't want to be like his teammates. If they were here, he just <em>knew</em> there would be cheering. From his team's leader, at least. Buneary was sweet and kind, so she didn't deserve that!</p>
        <p>Instead of focusing on her, he decided to check Corsola, to see if she was okay. Unfortunately, she was unconscious in the water, fainted.</p>
        <p>He frowned, annoyed that he had no way of helping her. She had her Regenerator ability, at least, but still…</p>
        <p>His eyes widened as something occurred to him. Wait. Octillery! He'd had an treasure bag on him, hadn't he? Not to mention, he'd probably fainted, himself.</p>
        <p>Mustering up his strength, he floated over the one-sided fight, towards the wall Octillery had been launched into. When he got to it, he peered inside its giant crack and saw the octopus crumpled inside, looking completely dazed.</p>
        <p>Sighing lightly, Yamask reached through the crack and into Octillery's bag. He found an oran berry, but those didn't help with unconscious pokémon, who wouldn't be able to eat them. Maybe if he were awake, it would be alright… but they still tended to have really delayed effects for people who were weakened from feeling faint.</p>
        <p>He brightened up when he spotted a couple of tiny reviver seeds inside. Not quite as effective as the regular ones, but they would do nicely! Smiling, he grabbed one and crushed it to scatter the particles onto Octillery.</p>
        <p>The octopus' body glowed brightly for a moment. He stirred and, seconds later, his eyes snapped open. "W-What happened!?" he yelled.</p>
        <p>Yamask squealed in surprise. Taking a deep breath, he tried to smile again. "Y-You were, um… knocked out. By Marowisp," he explained.</p>
        <p>The octopus' face lit up in pure rage. "Oh, <em>I remember! </em>That <em>punk </em>attacked me from behind! The little shit kept taunting while I was passin' out, too, wasn't he!?"</p>
        <p>Yamask gulped. Uh oh… "O-Oh. I guess he's gonna get it then, huh?"</p>
        <p>"You bet your shadowy ass! I'm gonna kill him <em>dead!</em>" Octillery lunged out of the hole, brushing past Yamask who barely got out of the way.</p>
        <p>He watched him go towards the action. Buneary had stopped attacking, and was now covering herself up with her paws while panting heavily. She seemed a bit dizzy, so he wondered if she'd worn herself out. Thankfully, though, all of the bandages on her had fallen off during her attack, so that was good.</p>
        <p>Corsola was still floating in the water. She seemed to be coming to, though. Maybe she would be alright with an oran berry and some rest?</p>
        <p>Marowisp was collapsed against the floor a fair distance away, out of commission. However, he wasn't unconscious. He looked like he was reaching into his bag again.</p>
        <p>A breath caught in Yamask's throat when he saw a reviver seed come out. A normal one. "W-Watch out, he's got-!" he started.</p>
        <p>Octillery landed next to Marowisp, smacked it out of his hand and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "The <em>Hell's </em>wrong with you!? Messin' with my friggin' guildmates!" he yelled in his face.</p>
        <p>Marowisp huffed arrogantly. "Nothing, last I checked. Just lookin' out for my partner," he replied. His tired tone told Yamask that he was barely managing to stay awake.</p>
        <p>"What're you talkin' 'bout? 'Lookin' out for your dumb partner'?"</p>
        <p>"Heh… you're all complainin' about me, but the one thing I saw was <em>you </em>guys<em>,</em> hurtin' my partner. Gangin' up on him… hittin' him while he's down…"</p>
        <p>"Um… he attacked Mr. Snorlax first, though…" Buneary muttered.</p>
        <p>"Yeah!" Yamask agreed. He floated over to where he'd dropped his mask earlier and picked it up. "And the jerk didn't stop, even when we told him to!"</p>
        <p>Marowisp clicked his tongue. "Well, whatever… that's not <em>my </em>problem, is it?" he replied. "I was just…" He huffed, "… helping a <em>friend.</em>"</p>
        <p>"That's…" Yamask blinked and frowned. "But… you <em>petrified</em> Golurk! Some friend <em>you</em> are!" He pointed at Golurk, who was still frozen in place, next to Snorlax. The bear's statue was a lot more cracked than his, hinting that he was getting close to freeing himself.</p>
        <p>Marowisp's eyes lit up with a grin. "… Savin' him from himself, I guess. Same saving <em>you'll</em> need, when I can move, again…"</p>
        <p>"Why are you so… mean?" Buneary asked with a sad frown. Her sadness was contagious, because Yamask couldn't help but feel bad, too.</p>
        <p>"Sad we couldn't all just skip through the flower fields, together? Too bad, toots."</p>
        <p>Buneary sighed dejectedly.</p>
        <p>"'Ey, who gave you the right to be a such a <em>prick?</em>" Octillery shouted. He pointed at Buneary. "She was just-" He spluttered and stared at her with wide eyes. "W-What the-!? <em>Why are your boobs out, woman!?</em>"</p>
        <p>Buneary shrieked and held her breasts even closer to herself while going red again. "I-I can't help it! I'm… I-It's hard for me to hide them away, again…" she mumbled shamefully.</p>
        <p>Octillery shook his head in disbelief. "But… why'd you even get 'em out in the <em>first </em>place?"</p>
        <p>"Marowisp did it to distract everyone!" Yamask shouted, pointing at the reptile. "He was holding her, so I was gonna attack, but then…" He held his mask to his own chest and then spread his arms outwards. "<em>Woosh!</em>"</p>
        <p>Octillery growled, sounding utterly enraged. "What!? Really!?"</p>
        <p>"Umm… mmhmm…" Buneary mumbled, seeming more embarrassed by the second. Realizing why, Yamask felt a little awkward for doing his impression of what Marowisp had done to her. Whoops...</p>
        <p>"<em>You <strong>pervert!</strong></em>" Octillery yelled, getting in Marowisp's face again. His angry, diluted pupils were sort of terrifying. "<em>What've you got to say for your stupid self!?</em>"</p>
        <p>"… They were pretty tiny," Marowisp replied nonchalantly.</p>
        <p>Buneary whined and looked down at her cleavage in what looked like dismay.</p>
        <p>"What the fu- <em>How dare you!?</em>" Octillery started. He gave Marowisp an angry shake. "Stop chattin' <em>shit! </em>They're hu-" He paused and glanced at Buneary, pulling an unsure face. "… They're… They're not tiny, you ass!"</p>
        <p>Buneary looked even more dejected. "That's not reassuring…" she mumbled.</p>
        <p>Yamask looked at her in pity. Well, she was no Maractus, but still. Tsk. Dumb, immature Marowisp.</p>
        <p>"D-… Don't listen to Marowisp, Buneary…" Corsola said between tired pants suddenly. Yamask looked at her and saw her slowly crawling back onto shore. She grinned faintly. "He's just… insecure about his <em>own</em> size, I'll bet."</p>
        <p>"Thanks…" Buneary mumbled.</p>
        <p>Yamask snorted out a laugh, earning a bigger grin from Corsola. "Um, wh-whoops…" he mumbled, a bit embarrassed.</p>
        <p>Marowisp huffed somewhat irritably. "Why don't you come here and check for yourself, you dumb blob? I'll smack you upside the head with it."</p>
        <p>"Do you charm all the ladies like that?" Corsola asked, pulling a face.</p>
        <p>"All the time."</p>
        <p>Octillery growled again. "Alright, that's <em>enough</em>!" he shouted. "It's just one stupid, <em>smartass</em> comment after another from you! If you don't stop soon, I'll… I'll…"</p>
        <p>Marowisp frowned, unfazed. "You'll what? Tickle me to death?"</p>
        <p>"Ohh, you little-"</p>
        <p>Marowisp spoke over him. "If I recall… it took <em>all</em> of you little idiots together to even get me <em>this </em>far. And I've knocked all of you flat on your asses at least once..."</p>
        <p>"Aghh, <em>whatever,</em> I don't-!"</p>
        <p>"So you know what? Weaklings like you little pipsqueaks should learn to head back to your egg nests, and not try to threaten a professional, like <em>me.</em> I've taken down outlaws <em>eight </em>times your sizes <em>combined.</em> And that's when I was tired and couldn't give a damn. Compared, I bet all you little bastards <em>teaming up</em> wouldn't even be able to take down a baby kangas-"</p>
        <p>"<strong><em>Oh, fuck me swimming, just SHUT UP!</em></strong>" Octillery screamed at the top of his lungs, tentacles flailing angrily. "<em>I'm friggin' <strong>tired </strong>of all your <strong>stupid</strong> quips and retorts, so <strong>shut up!</strong></em> Don't you have <em>anything</em> better to say!? <strong><em>Just shut up!</em></strong>"</p>
        <p>Everyone stared. Buneary even took a hop back with a frightened yelp.</p>
        <p>Eventually, Marowisp huffed. "Well, aren't you a cranky-"</p>
        <p>"<strong><em>NO!</em></strong><em> <strong>Shut up! </strong>Shut up, shut up, <strong>shut UUUUUUUUUUUP!</strong></em>" Octillery continued. "Say <em>one more</em> legendsdamned insult! I <em>dare</em> you! Just frigging say it, and I'll shove that <em>ugly bone </em>up your<em> ugly butt!</em>"</p>
        <p>The area fell completely silent. Everyone barely let out as much as a breath while they waited, wondering what was about to happen.</p>
        <p>… He kind of felt bad for it, but… honestly, Yamask hoped Marowisp would say something.</p>
        <p>His wish was granted. "… Not as ugly as your stupid tube face," the reptile said with a smirk.</p>
        <p>Octillery shuddered in rage, and Yamask could swear he saw veins popping on his head. Shrieking in anger, he threw Marowisp to the floor and jumped onto his back. "<em>I warned you! I friggin' <strong>warned you!</strong></em>" he yelled, grabbing for Marowisp's bone with one of his tentacles.</p>
        <p>"Warned me? The Hell are you-?" Marowisp grunted.</p>
        <p>Octillery tore at the scales surrounding the reptile's butt. After a few seconds, Yamask got a good, unwanted view of his cheeks.</p>
        <p>The ghost's eyes went wide. The heck was he doing!? His eyes went wider still when Octillery spread Marowisp's cheeks, giving them a good look at his butthole and the back of his balls. Gross…</p>
        <p>Yamask scrunched his face up in distaste and briefly looked to his side. He saw a very red look on the girls' faces. He could only imagine what was on their minds right now.</p>
        <p>"Th-The <em>fuck's</em> wrong with you!?" Marowisp yelled flusteredly, kicking his feet. "What are you, <em>gay!?</em>"</p>
        <p>Octillery didn't answer. Instead, he just shoved the bone right in his ass. Marowisp screamed in a very unflattering way.</p>
        <p>"<em>Oh, good legends!</em>" Corsola yelled, covering her mouth in shock.</p>
        <p>"<em>M-Marowisp!</em> Oh, Dialga…" Buneary said, sounding horrified.</p>
        <p>Yamask swore he nearly peed himself in shock. Holy crap, how horrifying! Thank legends Octillery was on <em>their </em>side…</p>
        <p>Once the bone was about a quarter of the way in there, Octillery got off the reptile. "That's what you get, you frigging perverted <em>jerk!</em>" he yelled.</p>
        <p>Marowisp let out a very tired groan and just stayed in place. He was definitely done, now. And who could blame him?</p>
        <p>… Yamask had to hide a small smile. Well… nasty as that was, he couldn't deny that it was a <em>little</em> bit cathartic.</p>
        <p>"Jeez, Octillery, wasn't that a… bit too much?" Corsola asked, looking at the reptile. Her blush seemed to have gotten slightly redder since the last time Yamask had looked.</p>
        <p>"… Probably," the octopus replied. He let out a big breath of air, and, for once, looked rather happy. "Oh, but my <em>legend,</em> it felt so satisfying…"</p>
        <p>"I guess I can't argue with him…" Corsola mumbled with a small smile.</p>
        <p>"Shoving a bone in there is satisfying? That's a… bit worrying to hear," Yamask said with an awkward chuckle.</p>
        <p>"Shaddap!" Octillery retorted, somewhat jokingly.</p>
        <p>Buneary looked down at the reptile. She seemed a bit concerned. "Um… will he be alright?" she asked.</p>
        <p>"He'll be pretty sore for a while, I'd guess…" Corsola replied, "but nothing an oran berry can't fix~ … Probably."</p>
        <p>"I hope so…"</p>
        <p>Octillery gave her a very weird look. "Eh? But the friggin' jerkoff beat you up, and flashed your boobs. Don't that piss you off?" he asked.</p>
        <p>She cringed. "W-Well, you know… it'll definitely teach him a lesson, but he was just doing the same as any wild pokémon, really. Right? Just… being a bit too hyper and picking a fight for the sake of it…"</p>
        <p>"Not sure if 'hyper's the word I'd use…" Yamask muttered, rubbing the back of his head.</p>
        <p>"Well… y'know, so to speak."</p>
        <p>Octillery huffed. "Well… I hate to say it, Buneary, but you're kinda right. I guess." He huffed again and pulled an oran berry out of his bag. He left it next to the unconscious marowisp. "You're lucky Buneary's too nice! If you piss me off again, I'll kill you <em>deader</em> than dead!"</p>
        <p>Marowisp didn't respond. Yamask would have almost felt sorry for him… but he didn't.</p>
        <p>He glanced at the girls. Corsola was still looking at Marowisp. She was biting her lip, so Yamask assumed that she was cringing at the scene. He didn't blame her, either.</p>
        <p>Buneary was giving Octillery an appreciative smile. Yamask couldn't help but match her smile with his own.</p>
        <p>Man, he'd only known her since earlier this morning… but he could already tell she was one of the nicest girls he'd met in a while. Maybe a little bit <em>too</em> nice, sometimes, but it was refreshing after <em>some </em>of his guildmates.</p>
        <p>He gulped when he noticed something, though. "Buneary, you're, um..." he started awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his head again, not entirely sure how to explain without sounding weird. "... Why are you still not all… covered up, and stuff?"</p>
        <p>Still using her arms to cover herself, Buneary looked down at the ground, looking a bit ashamed. "Oh, I-I… I can't…" she mumbled, getting a bit too quiet to hear.</p>
        <p>"You can't…?" Corsola asked.</p>
        <p>The rabbit's face went red once again. "I can't… do it by myself."</p>
        <p>Everyone gave her odd looks.</p>
        <p>"The Hell?" Octillery said. "They're <em>your</em> tits, girl, can't you just… stuff 'em away?"</p>
        <p>"D-Do you have to phrase it that way?" Buneary asked, pouting with an embarrassed look. "It's because my paws aren't… good at gripping things. So I can't do that very easily at all. Anytime I try, they just… come undone, and…" She shivered, as if remembering something awful. "… So yeah. I had to rely on my brother to help..."</p>
        <p>"Yeesh, girl…"</p>
        <p>"Oh, well… it's okay! I'll help, if you want!" Yamask said, not wanting Buneary to suffer anymore.</p>
        <p>Everyone stared at him like he'd said something wrong.</p>
        <p>"… W-What?" he asked, confused.</p>
        <p>"Um, Yamask, maybe you should repeat that to yourself," Corsola said with a giggle.</p>
        <p>He tilted his head. "What? That I want to help her put-" He choked on air. His entire face started to burn in embarrassment. "<em>No!</em> No, no, no, that's not what I meant! I-I just wanted to…" He scrambled for an explanation.</p>
        <p>"You wanted to try messin' with her jugs, right?" Octillery asked with an air of amusement.</p>
        <p>Yamask gripped his head with both hands. "<em>Nooo,</em> n-nothing like <em>that!</em>"</p>
        <p>Octillery shrugged exaggeratedly with several of his tentacles. "Well, what else is it, then? Just tell us, man!"</p>
        <p>"I-I-I… I dunno!"</p>
        <p>Corsola let out a loud giggle, surprising him. He shot her a quick glance and saw her looking massively amused. Next to her, even Buneary seemed pretty amused, despite her red face.</p>
        <p>He relaxed somewhat, but he was still horribly embarrassed. "… Er… m-maybe I'll… pass on the, um… yeah," he murmured with an awkward chuckle.</p>
        <p>"Y-Yeah," Buneary replied. She paused for a short while, as if thinking of something. She looked off to the side in a very demure way. "Um… but, er… I know you like… being helpful, and you're nice, so… I guess I… don't mind, if you're the one doing it."</p>
        <p>Yamask blinked. "… H-Huh?"</p>
        <p>"Ooh, you hear that, Yamask?" Corsola chimed. "You've gotten express permission to help her pack away~"</p>
        <p>"Ain't you lucky?" Octillery said, sounding somewhat amused. "Don't keep fondlin' for too long, though, y'hear me!"</p>
        <p>Yamask blinked many more times. Was… he hearing things correctly? He absentmindedly nodded.</p>
        <p>Buneary slowly turned towards him, away from the others. She looked around for a short while, took a deep breath and, rather awkwardly, let go of her breasts.</p>
        <p>He stared at them as they flopped into a natural position. Uncovered, and openly inviting him to hold them.</p>
        <p>"P-Please be quick, though, won't you?" Buneary mumbled shyly, giving him a side glance. "I'll die of embarrassment if anyone sees this…"</p>
        <p>He continued to stare at them with wide eyes.</p>
        <p>His brain melted. "Oh, I, er, yeah, ummmm… Haha! Oh, well, yeah! No need to die!" he stammered very quickly, stretching a smile that hurt his face. He flew over in Snorlax's direction. "A-A-A-Actually, I'd better go and check up on Snorlax, you know? <em>Yeahhhhh!</em>"</p>
        <p>He gripped his mask to his groin for dear life. Ohh, this guild was going to be the death of him.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <hr/>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Buneary covered up again as she watched Yamask fly towards Snorlax's petrified body at near light speeds. Um… actually, he'd flown past Snorlax, seemingly not even noticing.</p>
        <p>She whined quietly from embarrassment. "Um… was that the wrong thing to do?" she mumbled.</p>
        <p>"With him… maybe," Corsola replied. "To be honest, after that time he accidentally grabbed Whimsicott in a place he shouldn't have… I've never really had a chance to spend any time with him, 'till now."</p>
        <p>"Learned more about the little dweeb today than ever, though, huh?" Octillery asked, amused.</p>
        <p>"Oh, don't you know it! He's not perverted, but… um, maybe he should be. At least, a little."</p>
        <p>Buneary sighed. "Ughh, darn it. I just wanted him to be happy that he helped. I'm so inconsiderate," she said, dejected.</p>
        <p>"Maybe he's a bit <em>too</em> happy right now," Corsola joked.</p>
        <p>"I don't know about that…"</p>
        <p>"Well, his loss, anyway," Octillery muttered. He shrugged and moved over to Buneary. "'Ey, c'mere. If he ain't doin' it, then <em>someone's</em> gotta friggin' take care of your fuzzy ass!"</p>
        <p>Buneary squeaked in surprise and held her bosom closer to herself. "W-Wait, wh-what do you-?"</p>
        <p>Octillery pried her arms away with his tentacles, revealing herself to him. She got embarrassed immediately.</p>
        <p>"Aghh, Octillery!" she squealed.</p>
        <p>"Oh, quit whinin'. I've seen smaller!" he replied, letting some of his other tentacles move towards her.</p>
        <p>"Th-That's not the point…!" she whined.</p>
        <p>"C-C'mon, now, Octillery. I could have helped her. And I'm a girl, so…" Corsola said from behind her sheepishly.</p>
        <p>"Oh, stop bein' prudes, and let me get on with it! Jeez…" Octillery retorted. His tentacles pushed Buneary's breasts slightly inwards while keeping them together. He bundled up some fur and began to pull it over her bosom.</p>
        <p>He paused to frown intently at her chest, making her self-conscious. "Aghhh, lemmie see… how does friggin' fur work again...?" he mumbled to himself. He gave a drawn out groan. "Freakin' mammals! Say what you want about a magikarp's tits, but at least they friggin' work proper- Ah, wait, no, I get it." He started fumbling with her again.</p>
        <p>Buneary ignored her embarrassment to give him a confused look. M-Magikarps? They had…?</p>
        <p>… No, he was probably exaggerating. Besides, she had bigger concerns right now.</p>
        <p>Octillery fully pulled her bundled fur over her chest until it was totally covered up and concealed. He smoothed it over and let out a breath. "There, it's done," he said, retracting his tentacles and smiling proudly.</p>
        <p>She checked her bosom. It was perfectly in place. In fact, he'd done a better job than even her brother had ever managed. "Um… th-thanks…" she mumbled, truly appreciating the help, but still…</p>
        <p>"Wow, Octillery!" Corsola said, moving over to stare at the octopus' handiwork. "How'd a boy like you get so good at that?"</p>
        <p>"More practice than I wanna talk about, sis," Octillery replied.</p>
        <p>"… Huh?" Buneary replied.</p>
        <p>"S'nothing."</p>
        <p>"Ooh, have you had a lady friend before, Octillery?" Corsola asked, grinning.</p>
        <p>He huffed. "… A bunch, but it ain't important."</p>
        <p>A loud cracking from Snorlax's direction caught everyone's attention. It was clear he was going to escape from his stone prison any second now.</p>
        <p>"Oh, thank the stupid legends!" Octillery said. He began to drag himself towards the lake the bear was still inside. "Why was he even frozen to begin with? I'll bet it was that idiot, Marowisp."</p>
        <p>Buneary would have answered him, but to be honest, she didn't really know, either. An orb, maybe?</p>
        <p>Corsola walked closer to her. "Well, I guess there's our cue to get to Snorlax and finally keep the explorin' ball-a rollin', huh?" she asked.</p>
        <p>"Yep!" Buneary replied, eager to put the whole bad experience with Marowisp behind her.</p>
        <p>As she walked, a shiver travelled up her spine at a strong realization. A boy of all things had just totally played with her chest, hadn't he?</p>
        <p>She stretched her lips into a tight grimace as she struggled to ignore an itchy sensation start up from lower down.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <hr/>
        <p>
          <strong>TO BE CONTINUED </strong>
        </p>
        <p>
          <strong>IN CHAPTER FIVE OF QUESTING FOR RESPECT! </strong>
        </p>
        <hr/>
        <p> </p>
        <p><strong>Finished:</strong> 05/07 (July)/2020</p>
        <p><strong>Word count:</strong> 7,955</p>
        <p><strong>VGS2's sexy sausage notes:</strong> Y'know, I'd best watch myself, or people will start shipping Buneary with Yamask, instead of the eventual PikaBun. Even ravengal keeps joking that I should ship them, now. Goddamn it… XD</p>
        <p>Oh, by the way… I'll be making more chappies for Questing For Comrades whenever the mood strikes me, but if you guys can ever think of an idea for a short story to make for this collection, then feel free to suggest something!</p>
        <p>I'll take ideas involving specific characters (the ones you know about, anyway!) or just general ideas that I can throw anyone into.</p>
        <p>I won't always be able to go along with ideas given to me, but I'm always happy to hear some suggestions! :P</p>
        <p><strong>Today's shameless promotion: </strong> <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13164861/1/Bandits-of-the-Forest-pt1-Rising-Stardust">Bandits of the Forest pt1: Rising Stardust</a></p>
        <p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4281947/PokeMaster64">PokeMaster64</a></p>
        <p><strong>Universe:</strong> Medieval times (with a little bit of Wild West)</p>
        <p><strong>Main species:</strong> A buneary and a pikachu. (There are <em>lots</em> of other characters, though, mind!)</p>
        <p><strong>Summary:</strong> Princess Melissa Penworth, a timid, but ambitious heir to the Verde Kingdom, finds her life thrusted into a spiral of disarray as she becomes pressured by the roles forced upon her. In her desperate act of freedom, she runs away and unwittingly joins with a group of criminals called the Foresters. Through their actions, she may just learn she isn't as powerless as she believes.</p>
        <p><strong>Romance:</strong> Very up and down, but mostly yes!</p>
        <p><strong>Wackiness: </strong>A fair amount!</p>
        <p><strong>Lewdness:</strong> A tiny bit! (Mostly because of a certain mawile…)</p>
        <p><strong>Action:</strong> Extremely yes! (Especially if you like swordplay-based combat, though it has traditional pokeyman combat, too)</p>
        <p><strong>Grittiness:</strong> A decent amount!</p>
        <p><strong>Length:</strong> <em>Very</em> long! (It's even got a second fic in the works!)</p>
        <p>It's some good stuff, so make sure you go read and review it! It's come a far way since it began a few years ago, so it deserves more love! :P</p>
        <p>Also, while ravengal was glancing through, recently, she even spotted some berry bacon in one of the chapters. If you've ever read any of my other stuff, I'm sure you know that I approve greatly. XD</p>
        <hr/>
        <p><strong>Fun mistake/s of the day:</strong> <strong>#1: '</strong>A fight <strong>insured</strong>, of course,'</p>
        <p>(Nothing like some fight insurance, just to keep a safe peace of mind. Ryu, Terry and Sub-Zero approve!)</p>
        <p><strong>#2:</strong> 'The giant ghost stayed in place. didn't react. Instead, he just'</p>
        <p>(Lol, when one is fixing sentences, strokes are sure to follow eventually.)</p>
        <p><strong>#3:</strong> 'Golurk fired an extremely bright <strong>ball energy</strong> at Yamask.'</p>
        <p>(Right outta his groin, too...)</p>
        <p><strong>#4:</strong> 'Aghh, was this Flash <strong>Canon</strong>?'</p>
        <p>(Damn it! I couldn't stop myself in time. XD Naww, this cannon isn't canon.)</p>
        <p><strong>#5:</strong> 'Yamask's eyes lit up. <strong>He</strong> was confused!'</p>
        <p>(Yamask is confused, somehow! Hooray! :D)</p>
        <p><strong>#6:</strong> 'The odd marowak reached up and grabbed <strong>a</strong> <strong>bone </strong>as it came back to him, spinning'</p>
        <p>(Not <em>his</em> bone, but just <em>a </em>bone. Is he some kind of bonemancer, or what?)</p>
        <p><strong>#7:</strong> 'He leapt off his perch and went straight for Yamask, <strong>bone burning.'</strong></p>
        <p>(*Cracks up* Hoo boy… XD)</p>
        <p><strong>#8:</strong> 'The <strong>boner</strong> flew into Marowisp's hand. He twirled around and slammed it into Yamask as he came close.'</p>
        <p>(… Oh dear. D: Who put the E and R keys right next to each other, anyway!?)</p>
        <p><strong>#9:</strong> "Always killing my fun, both of <strong>yam</strong>,"</p>
        <p>(What a bad vegetable.)</p>
        <p><strong>#10:</strong> 'From the front Snorlax,'</p>
        <p>(But not the back Snorlax.)</p>
        <p><strong>#11:</strong> "Chargin' money for stuff you can find in <strong>dung</strong>"</p>
        <p>(Oh my God, I suddenly noticed that I forgot a few words and went back to fix things at the worst time possible. XD I wouldn't eat those berries, Octillery.)</p>
        <p><strong>#12:</strong> 'Two brown, furry lumps were freed from their <strong>confides,'</strong></p>
        <p>(I'll bet they want to confide in Yamask.)</p>
        <p><strong>#13:</strong> 'While staring at her, amazed, he noticed that <strong>shed'</strong></p>
        <p>(Lol, this reminds me of a silly in-joke me and ravengal made about Ignatz, from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. ravengal noted how similar Ignatz was in personality to Yamask, and some guy called Armin, from Attack On Titan. I combined their names together, and now whenever I see Ignatz, I always make some 'Yamin yer shed' joke. Guess it came true. XP)</p>
        <p><strong>#14:</strong> '"'Ey, who gave you the right to be a such a prick?" Octillery shouted. He pointed at <strong>Octillery</strong>'</p>
        <p>(Sometimes, one has to question their own faults.)</p>
        <p><strong>#15:</strong> '<strong>Marowak</strong> huffed somewhat irritably.'</p>
        <p>(Goddamn it, it was bound to happen, eventually. He decided to change species randomly. XD Ah, by the ways, If you're wondering why I gave him this name… well, it's because there's no such thing as an 'Alolan' in this world. Besides, it should've just been a regular evolution, anyway… *Grumble grumble*.)</p>
        <p><strong>#16:</strong> 'Octillery shrugged exaggeratedly with several of his <strong>arms.'</strong></p>
        <p>(Imagine an octopus with actual human arms. Sounds like something from a surrealist show!)</p>
        <p><strong>#17:</strong> 'openingly inviting him to <strong>ghold</strong> them'</p>
        <p>(You're going to use Gravity Hold on her breasts? Sounds like a good time! Gravity Man approves.)</p>
        <p><strong>#18:</strong> 'A boy of all <strong>thing</strong> had just totally played with her chest, hadn't he?'</p>
        <p>(Sounds oddly pretentious, like a god had just finished groping her.)</p>
        <hr/>
        <p>Welp, that's me all good, for now! Best of luck in these exam-filled times, and tata for now! c:</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Little Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>VGS2's notes:</strong> Y'know, I considered putting this chappie in Questing For Respect instead of here... but then I realised that it might be a bit too much of a shift in gears for what I was going for, so screw it, here it goes!</p><p>No context from the main fic is really needed this time. Go and have fun! :P</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>(Takes place sometime within the first 8 chapters)</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ben trudged up the barren plains leading to the notoriously spiky mountains of Mt. Bristle. He had to be careful for the occasional sharp rocks jutting out of the sandy soil, which only grew in frequency as they approached the dungeon.</p><p>His usual smile widened in glee. This place would be perfect for what he had in mind. For the time being, at least.</p><p>He craned his neck back to look at his travelling partner who was trailing behind. The little monster he was in charge of, as usual, did nothing but stare down at the ground as he travelled, frowning at nothing in particular. No emotion behind his eyes, despite the scowl they held. No passion behind his gaze, otherwise filled with an anger that Ben had never been able to figure out. No logic behind his body language, yet his ears were always down.</p><p>Ben's paws trembled with irritation, but he held his smile. He always had to hold his smile. Without it, he would not be considered a normal pokémon. He would be considered as much of a freak as the little monster behind him.</p><p>He strained his smile and decided to speak. "We're nearly there~ Does that please you?"</p><p>"... No," the pokémon grumbled, voice as cold as ever.</p><p>Ben's smile strained further. "... Why not?"</p><p>The pokémon's gaze went off to the side, revealing his ridiculous ponytail of fur. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll have to..." He trailed off, but Ben already knew what he meant.</p><p>"But... we're pokémon, aren't we? This is what we were born to do~"</p><p>"... I guess."</p><p>An irritated breath left Ben's lips. "... You need to train. Let's train."</p><p>The little monster glared in his direction with widened eyes. "I..." He let out a long huff and closed his eyes. "... Alright."</p><p>Ben turned to face him and leapt forwards, tail glowing green. Twirling, he slammed it into the pokémon, sending him through the air. He was sent crashing to floor, and went rolling over many spikes before coming to a stop. Sprawled against the ground, he grunted and glared up at Ben.</p><p>Ben's smile twitched. That empty glare was so unsatisfying to look at. "... You need a little more, I think," he said.</p><p>"... Okay," the little monster grunted, slowly getting to his feet. Ben saw light bruises sprinkled across his body, from where the sharp rocks had stabbed him.</p><p>Ben stalled. Actually, on second thought... too much training outside of a dungeon was risky. In dungeons, lethal damage would end in a teleportation elsewhere. Outside of a dungeon, taking a mortal hit would most likely result in death.</p><p>Ben inhaled sharply. If he killed anybody, he would go to Noe Town's high-security prison reserved for renegades. He didn't want <em>that. </em>"... No more training, actually. You're strong enough, for now," he said.</p><p>The pokémon raised an eyebrow. "Oh... fine," he replied.</p><p>Ben's smiled widened. "We need to pick up the pace, anyway~ If we get there before lunch, we can eat before our mission."</p><p>"I'm not all that hungry..."</p><p>"Well, <em>I'll</em> be, so either way, don't lag~" Ben turned around and started towards the entrance to the dungeon, which he could see in the distance. He heard the little monster's footsteps following a short distance behind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stunky hummed a tune to herself while she rolled up her sleeping bag, getting it ready to be packed away.</p><p>While she was busy with that, the morning sun's rays caught on her beautiful, sparkling, magenta fur. Seeing it, she followed the gleam upwards, toward the bright blue sky.</p><p>It was a radiant sight, only made better by the view. Because she was on one of the outer rims of Mt. Bristle - which surrounded one of the three mountains which made up the dungeon - she could clearly see the horizon of the land. It truly <em>was</em> a radiant sight.</p><p>She smiled brightly and sighed happily. "Oh, what a gor~geous day~ I'm <em>so</em> glad we camped up here." She fanned her tail out to stretch. "To think we nearly returned straight home yesterday to deliver our client's missing special band. We would have missed something wonderful!"</p><p>From her treasure bag on the floor nearby, she heard some faint murmuring, far too quiet to be understood.</p><p>Tilting her head, she lifted the flap of it up to peer inside. "Hm? What was that, my darling?" she asked.</p><p>The bag jumped into an upright position. Afterwards, a familiar ghostly figure erupted out of the bag, a smile shining brightly on his purple, misty face.</p><p>He gave a bow. "Apologies, Miss Stunky," he murmured in his usual dark, wispy voice. He went upright. "I was just saying that I'm so... <em>happy</em> for you."</p><p>She blinked. "Oh, why... thank you? What about, though, my dear?" she asked.</p><p>"I am simply happy you are enjoying yourself. While I may not like bright, sunny days, myself... I can appreciate those who <em>do</em>."</p><p>She laughed. "Oh, you're such a stereotypical ghost, Spiritomb. You wouldn't be out of place wearing a bed sheet."</p><p>He snickered in his usual slow, dark manner. "You're <em>very</em> funny, as always...!" His gaze drifted towards the sleeping bag. "Now, then, would you care for some... assistance?"</p><p>"Oh, very kind of you to offer! If you would~"</p><p>"My pleasure...!" He reached down towards the half-rolled sleeping bag and absorbed it into his face. She could see the green, spiritual orbs begin to wrap it up while it was inside of him, his smile unwavering.</p><p>It was such a bizarre sight, but Stunky was quite used to it by now. She would never understand ghost-types, but their skills were certainly useful!</p><p>She turned to gaze at the scenery while he continued. As she did, she briefly caught a glimpse of some kind of grass-type further down the path. It ducked back into the corner before she could identify it properly, though.</p><p>Hm, had that been a wild pokémon? A particularly shy one, perhaps? Well, whatever worked for the dear. Stunky preferred that sort of wild pokémon to an aggressive one, that was for certain!</p><p>Some rustling brought her attention back to Spiritomb. He was retracting back into the treasure bag, bringing the sleeping bag in with him. He mumbled something else, and - although she couldn't hear him for the treasure bag - she imagined he was saying he was finished.</p><p>She stood on her hind legs to clap, delighted. "Oh, lovely! You were so fast~" she chimed. She moved over to the side of the treasure bag on her fours. "I guess we're all good to go, then, aren't we?"</p><p>The ghost's head poked out again. "Yes, we are ready to get going. Exciting, isn't it...?"</p><p>She let out a chuckle. "A bit much to call it exciting, but sure. I'll just find something lovely to wear, and we'll be off~"</p><p>She reached into the bag, ready to pull out one of her many aura bows. She hoped to find one that made her feel just as bright as the gorgeous day did~</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With her treasure bag on her back, and her lime bow around her neck, Stunky merrily strolled through one of the mountain's caves. Her bow's power made her feel healthier than usual, and not just because it looked glamorous on her. It really was such a nice piece of clothing~</p><p>Spiritomb was poking out of her bag. His own bag was hanging over his ghostly body, and a black and orange cover band was wrapped over his equally ghostly head. He was keeping himself busy with glancing around at the scenery, jagged smile unchanging.</p><p>Taking a page from his book, she looked around the place, herself. They were in a large room, with gray, rocky spikes jutting out of the ground here and there, both big and small. The floor's spikes were nothing compared to the ones lining the walls and ceiling, though. With little space between each protrusion, and in both orderly and chaotic patterns, they were a sight to behold. Not only that, but they were so tremendously thick and spiky that she couldn't help but admire them.</p><p>Their formation was almost unnatural, but it was what one would expect of a mountain named after bristles, she supposed. Either way, she wouldn't want to be launched into them. Because they were in a dungeon, she would survive... but it wouldn't be pleasant, all the same.</p><p>Spiritomb piped up, suddenly. "Oh dear... it appears we have a visitor," he said, looking forward.</p><p>She turned her head to match his gaze and saw a machop. It was peeking from behind some large spikes jutting out from the floor. Its bulging chest suggested a female, and her glare suggested hostile.</p><p>"Hey!" she shouted. "What're you trespassers doin' on <em>our</em> mounta-!?" Her eyes widened. "... W-Wait. Oh crap, you're a stinky stunky."</p><p>Stopping, Stunky sighed. Oh, great... "Yes, I... suppose some stunky <em>do </em>smell a bit, but I'd rather not-"</p><p>The machop yelped and held her nose. "Uh oh! I ain't dealing wid a stink <em>dis </em>early in de morning, no siree!" she shouted. She made a hasty retreat before anything else could be said.</p><p>Stunky's ears flattened. "Oh, not again..."</p><p>"How <em>very</em> unfortunate..." Spiritomb murmured, stretching his body and angling himself so they could see face to face. His smile was unwavering, as was the usual for him. "If only she knew how... <em>dazzling </em>your personality was."</p><p>"Quite..." She clicked her tongue. "Unfortunately, as long as I remain a stunky, I doubt that'll be happening any time soon. Even though I would never be caught..." She pulled a face, "... spraying."</p><p>"Hmm, alas... Though at least your... <em>friends</em> back at the guild know you better, hmm?"</p><p>She let out a breath. "I suppose so... as long as they're not Banette, anyhow."</p><p>"Mmhmm... Well, I do not think you should listen when she calls you an... 'assface', was it? "</p><p>Stunky curled her lip. "P-Please don't remind me of that. I could go the rest of my life without remembering her utterly vulgar nickname for me, back in school."</p><p>His smile dipped ever so slightly. "Ohh... my <em>apologies</em>..."</p><p>"It's okay..." She started walking again. "It's not your fault that my species has, what she would call an 'arse face,'" she said, rolling her eyes to herself.</p><p>"All the same, Miss Stunky. I feel absolutely... <em>terrible </em>about my wording...<em>.</em>"</p><p>She giggled. "Oh, it's just like you to never accept forgiveness, Spiritomb. Well, if you're still intent on feeling bad about it, then why don't you make up for it by helping me through these last few floors?"</p><p>His smiled widened again. "Oh, why of course...!" He corrected himself so he could stand watch above her, as his body continued to extend past her bag.</p><p>She nodded with a smile. "Excellent~"</p><p>With that, she continued onwards. With their mission already accomplished, they wouldn't need to do too much exploring. Just a simple trek to the top of the mountain, so they could teleport back down with their badges. Afterwards, home for tea.</p><p>She grinned to herself. Oh, she was excited, already!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Stunky and Spiritomb continued up a large, sloped corridor towards a higher floor, some flapping from above caught their attention.</p><p>"Pokémon to fight, oh boy!" a starly sang, flying close to the spiky ceiling high above. A boy, from the looks of things.</p><p>Stunky sighed. Oh, for goodness' sake... they'd been close to the next floor, too. So typical.</p><p>Well, no matter. She was always ready for a quick scrap! "Okay, let's look alive, my dear Spiritomb!" she said.</p><p>He gave a low chuckle from behind her, still poking out of her bag. "I'd be honored...!" he muttered.</p><p>The starly suddenly zipped down towards them with Quick Attack.</p><p>Stunky jumped out of the way, hoping he would crash. Instead, he twisted around to land on his feet.</p><p>"Woo, here's my Fury Attack~!" the bird chimed, lunging towards her with a glowing beak.</p><p>She yelped and tried to block with an arm. It stung as the bird quickly pecked her over and over again.</p><p>"That's enough now, if you please...!" Spiritomb said, thrusting his face into the starly, smacking him away.</p><p>The starly hit the ground, but quickly flipped back to his feet, yelling, "No way! <em>Hyaah!</em>" He rapidly flapped his wings, sending a thick cloud of dust flying their way.</p><p>Ugh, a Sand Attack. Thankfully, the dust brushed against Stunky's eyes to no effect, thanks to her Keen Eye ability protecting her vision. She couldn't say the same for her fur, though. It was going to need a long time brushing, after this...</p><p>A grunt of displeasure from Spiritomb reminded her that it was sadly worse for him than her. She had to do something soon, or else his eyesight was going to suffer.</p><p>Huffing, she charged an attack in her mouth. "Well, <em>two</em> can play this little game!" she shouted. She glanced at her partner. "Spiritomb, bag yourself, please!"</p><p>"At once...!" Spiritomb responded, retreating into her treasure bag.</p><p>After inhaling, she fired off a Smokescreen ball at the starly, which burst into fumes on impact.</p><p>The bird began to hack and cough. Though he was obscured by smoke, she could just about see his silhouette, thanks to her ability. She ran around him and prepared a Flamethrower. "Sorry, dear, but you're done for~" she chimed.</p><p>The starly quickly glanced around. Instead of panicking as expected, his gaze followed her direction as she ran around him.</p><p>She faltered. H-How was he keeping up so well?</p><p>Ah, oh well, it wasn't a concern! She let out a long stream of fire and swept it across the corridor.</p><p>The starly took off flying, missing the flames. He did a backwards loop and came at her, wing glowing for a Wing Attack. "<em>Keen Eye prevails, woooo!</em>" he screamed, ending with a cough.</p><p>Stunky yelped. Oh, Arceus! Hoist by her own ability!</p><p>Her mind scrambled for a move to save herself with. The bird slammed into her before she could, stopping her plans dead. Crying out in pain, she stumbled backwards toward the spiky wall.</p><p>Her eyes widened. Ohhh, that wasn't good! She tried desperately to stop herself, but she still tumbled into the spikes.</p><p>Intense pain was... surprisingly absent from her body. Instead, a ghostly light coated the areas that were touching the spikes. What...?</p><p>When she heard Spiritomb's pained groans come from within her bag at around the same time, she recalled his cover band. Yes, right, it all made sense, now. It was clothing that would protect the wearer's allies from attacks that would cause fainting... although the drawback was that the <em>wearer</em> had to bear the pain, instead. And considering she had just smashed into some spikes...</p><p>She grimaced. Oh dear... As fashionable as that thing was, it sure was troublesome for the poor ghost-type. "Um... s-sorry, Spiritomb, dear!" she apologized.</p><p>Spiritomb mumbled something which she couldn't hear. She <em>did </em>hear the starly gasp loudly, however.</p><p>"<em>Wooow,</em> you didn't faint? Oh my <em>legends!</em>" he exclaimed, staring at her in awe while standing on the ground. "This is <em>so </em>fun! I gotta up my game!" He crouched as his beak glowed.</p><p>Stunky let some acid bubble in her mouth. "That's<em> my</em> line, darling!" she shouted, firing a ball of Acid Spray.</p><p>Unfolding his wings, the starly hopped to the side, dodging it. While seemingly getting into position to fly at her, the ball hit the ground behind him and burst, spraying his back.</p><p>He squealed and turned around as the purple gunk sizzled against him. "<em>Owww!</em> Who gave me a squirt!?" he shouted, looking around frantically.</p><p>"<em>He's distracted! Do your thing, my dear!</em>" Stunky shouted.</p><p>The starly's head snapped in her direction "What-!?"</p><p>Spiritomb burst out of her bag and stared into his eyes. "Please excuse my manners...!" he murmured.</p><p>Staring back in surprise, a flashing swirly pattern appeared over the bird's eyes. He soon became unsteady on his feet, eyelids drooping. "O-Oh...! That's... Ah... Starlyyy..."</p><p>He crumpled onto his front, fast asleep.</p><p>Not wasting a moment, Spiritomb hovered over the sleeping pokémon and opened his mouth wide. The starly's body glowed bright red, and multi-colored sparkles poured out of him to fly directly into the ghost's open mouth. Eating them made his bruises glow before dissipating entirely.</p><p>Grimacing, the starly tossed and turned in his sleep, clearly pained by the experience. After a short while, Spiritomb stopped his attack and shifted around to look at the starly's closed eyes, his own glowing.</p><p>The same swirly pattern as before appeared over the bird's eyes as they slowly drifted open. Stunky couldn't help but notice that he didn't look very... aware. Clearly, he was still asleep.</p><p>"Now, if you could perhaps be so kind..." Spiritomb started, "I would appreciate it if you could apologize, and then maybe... <em>depart.</em>"</p><p>"Y... Y-Yeahh..." the starly murmured, shakily getting up to his feet. He turned to Stunky and bowed. "Sorry for the cool... battle."</p><p>"Th-That's... quite fine, darling," she replied, a little unnerved by his glazed over appearance which was not unlike a zombie. Goodness, Hypnosis was quite frightening for every reason imaginable. "It was, um... quite fun."</p><p>The starly lifted his head and flew away, down the sloped corridor. Before he could get too far away, a purple haze fell over him, causing his flying to become quite erratic.</p><p>"My word, a Nightmare, too, Spiritomb?" Stunky asked, turning to her partner with a grimace. "A little much for the poor thing, don't you think?"</p><p>He nodded. "Perhaps, yes... but now, after awakening and interrupting his hypnotized state, he will not be coming back anytime soon to disturb you...!" He bowed, much like the starly had done, earlier. "I hope you do not mind my brutal methods <em>too </em>much..."</p><p>She stalled for a short while, before shaking her head with a smile. "No, it's quite fine. I enjoyed our little skirmish, so it's a shame it had to come to such an anti-climatic end... but those are the breaks, as they say. We'll never get to a place where we can warp home if we're getting caught up in overly long fights, constantly."</p><p>He bowed again. "Oh, then please accept my most sincere apologies..."</p><p>"Of course, dear..." she replied, smile growing slightly awkward. While she appreciated how considerate he was, his self-consciousness could be so overwhelming, at times...</p><p>He rose his head again. "To be quite uncharacteristically frank of myself... I shall never understand how one can enjoy such... intense fighting. I find such fights to be <em>ever</em> so... worrisome."</p><p>She gave a light huff of amusement and began up the sloped corridor leading to the next floor. "Well, you never were one for fighting, so you wouldn't unders- ... Oh?"</p><p>While continuing upwards, she spied something at the top of the slope. A yellow pokémon looking directly down at her from the next floor, species unknown from the distance.</p><p>"Look, my dear: It seems we had a spectator watching our little tussle," Stunky said, gesturing in its general direction.</p><p>Spiritomb's head lurched forward in front of her. "Hmm... as much as it <em>terribly</em> saddens me to say... I fear it may be... <em>hostile</em>," he said.</p><p>"More than likely..." she replied, cautiously moving onward. Her vision was better than most, so maybe if she got a little closer, then...!</p><p>Sadly, she didn't get very far before the pokémon suddenly turned away, gaze facing the floor. Afterwards, it disappeared behind a corner.</p><p>Stunky slowed to a stop, perplexed. "I... suppose it wasn't?" she said.</p><p>"Your fierce fight must have given them quite the <em>nasty</em> fright...!" Spiritomb suggested.</p><p>She giggled lightly. "I suppose so, you poet, you. Anyhow, let's sally forth~"</p><p>He bowed towards her. "As you wish, Miss Stunky...!"</p><p>Stunky continued back up the slope. "Oh, by the way... you simply <em>must</em> stop wearing that <em>awful</em> cover band. It may look nice, but you'll do yourself a mischief if you're not careful, one of these days."</p><p>"I <em>do</em> appreciate the concern, Miss Stunky, but your safety is... my <em>number one</em> concern..."</p><p>"That's sweet of you, dear, but your safety is just as important as mine..."</p><p>He gave one of his dark chuckles. "You're <em>too </em>kind... I wouldn't worry, however. As long as I possess Dream Eater, I shall be okay."</p><p>"Hmm, all the same..." She blinked. "... How <em>does </em>a dream taste, anyway?"</p><p>"Well, I suppose it would depend on the <em>type </em>of dream. Pleasant dreams taste quite sweet... Empty dreams of no substance are oftentimes dry... Frantic dreams are <em>awfully</em> spicy... Dreams of a more... <em>adult </em>nature tend to be rather sour... And finally, nightmares are bitter, which makes me quite fond of them...!" he explained, finishing on another dark chuckle.</p><p>She smiled. "Ooh, interesting~" She paused. "Though, um... I'll refrain from asking how you gained that sort of information."</p><p>"<em>Very</em> understandable..."</p><p>"... Yes. Um... say, what sort of dream was the starly having, do you know?"</p><p>"The young starly's dream was of fighting, so it had a notable <em>twang </em>of spice."</p><p>Her smile faltered in concern. "Oh dear, but you don't like spicy food, do you?"</p><p>"It is... <em>pleasant,</em> so long as it is not the sort of spicy food that burns my poor, sensitive tongue."</p><p>"Oh, well... fair enough. I shall try to remember~" Even though her cooking was admittedly atrocious when it came to using spices, in no small part to her large distaste for spicy food.</p><p>... Speaking of which, she still had to apologize to Swadloon, the poor, poor dear... Hopefully, she wasn't <em>still</em> too mortified about spewing in front of everyone after tasting her razz and cheri berry curry...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After about a minute of walking up the slope, Stunky had officially made her way to the next floor, with Spiritomb tucked neatly into her bag.</p><p>She found herself having to wipe her face free of sweat with a handkerchief as the ground leveled out. Whew... despite her best efforts, she was going to end up smelling, anyway.</p><p>Tsk, oh well... nothing a good shower wouldn't cure! It would be a nice excuse to use that new nanab shampoo she'd bought recently, to bring out the sparkle in her shiny fur~</p><p>Putting her handkerchief away, she looked around to take in her surroundings. She was in a small room with three different choices of corridors to pick from. The walls were as spiky as usual.</p><p>She glanced at the different corridors, wondering which to take. She jumped when she saw a pokémon lingering fairly close by in one of them, staring at her. Oh, goodness, how long had it been there?!</p><p>... Then again, there had been that onlooker from earlier. Perhaps this was the same one?</p><p>Either way... it appeared to be a pikachu. A male one, judging by all the obvious signs. He had a bag slung around his shoulder and, for reasons that she could only guess at, he was scowling directly at her... though oddly, his lax posture didn't imply he had aggressive intentions.</p><p>After getting a thorough look at him, she realized something. His fur was unkempt and coated in dust and scrapes... he seemed slightly sweaty, likely from exertion... and the frown on his face gave him a distinctly roguish appearance...</p><p>Stunky found herself fanning her face. Oh, dear... she could feel a case of the vapors coming on.</p><p>When she noticed the pikachu tilting his head, she swallowed and recomposed herself. "Why, hello there, you <em>handsome</em> devil, you~" she greeted, fluttering her long eyelashes at him.</p><p>"... Er... hi..." he replied, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>She strolled closer to him, making sure to sway her hips with each step. "Do you perhaps... come here often?"</p><p>He blinked. After a pause, his frown deepened and he averted his gaze. In doing so, he revealed a strangely attractive ponytail of yellow fur, held in place by a rugged black and orange cover band.</p><p>As nice as it looked, she stopped in her tracks, face falling in concern. Oh, joy... being a skunk was putting him off, wasn't it? "Um... just so you know, darling," she started, "I'm not like all the other-"</p><p>"Yeah, um... I..." he interrupted. He let out a breath and looked at her. "I have to mug you, now."</p><p>She stared at him. "... Er..." She chuckled awkwardly and took a step back. "Y-You have a peculiar sense of humor, dear."</p><p>Spiritomb's head came out of her bag and floated to her side. Though he was still smiling, she could see some worry in his swirling eyes. "Forgive my intrusion of your flirting, Miss Stunky..." he apologized, "but I think he might mean what he-"</p><p>The pikachu's cheeks sparked and his frown darkened significantly. The room grew murky as violent sparks filled the air, letting off intense crackling.</p><p>... Uh oh.</p><p>She took up an immediate battle stance, while Spiritomb did the same. Apparently, this handsome devil was most <em>certainly </em>a devil...! "Spiritomb, let's- <em>Agh!</em>" Her limbs locked up, making her cry out in shock. What!? But she hadn't even felt any pain!</p><p>She glanced at her partner, who was spasming as if his muscles were stiff. Electricity was jumping across his skin, which clued her in on the mouse's move.</p><p>"Dear, he's hit us with a strong Thunder Wave!" she cried out to Spiritomb. "This might require a lum berry or two!"</p><p>"R-Right away, Miss Stunky..." Spiritomb replied, retreating into the bag.</p><p>"No, you're not drawing this out!" the pikachu shouted in response, beginning to glow with power. He fired off a blast of energy. "<em>Stop!</em>"</p><p>Grunting, Stunky tried to take evasive maneuvers. However, her stiff legs refused to let her run properly, making escape impossible. Oh, for crying out loud...!</p><p>She braced for impact. The projectile smashed into her treasure bag, snapping the strap and sending it reeling across the room. Spiritomb's keystone - which practically made up his body - was flung out of it, bringing him along for the ride. He went flying into a spike-ridden wall with a moan of pain.</p><p>"Apologies, but... ouch..." he grumbled, flopping to the floor. He didn't stir, afterwards.</p><p>Stunky gasped out his name. Gritting her teeth, she turned to the pikachu with a frown. "You monstrous mouse, look what you've done to him!" she cried out. "Hunky or not, you'll pay for making him faint!"</p><p>The pikachu clenched his eyes shut. He huffed through his nose and opened them again. "Ugh... enough of this," he muttered. He reached into his bag and pulled out a wonder orb. One with the dotted outline of a generic pokémon floating in the middle.</p><p>As he held it up, it shined, turning him invisible. It shattered afterwards.</p><p>Stunky grinned to herself. Ha! He likely didn't know about her Keen Eye ability. Unbeknownst to him, she had the advantage!</p><p>Concentrating, she could easily see the light around him warping, giving away his position. She could also smell the sweet aroma of grass, which she hadn't noticed until now, but assumed belonged to the pikachu.</p><p>She gathered energy in her mouth for a Flamethrower, ready to catch him off-guard. A sharp pain suddenly erupted across her backside, and she was sent tumbling through the air.</p><p><em>Ow</em>!? What in Dialga's name!? W-Was he really that fast!?</p><p>She gasped when she saw herself flying towards one of the spiky walls, unable to stop. Squealing, she slammed into it at full force.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ben smiled brightly while eyeing up the little monster's catch. A shiny female stunky and some sort of ghost-type he didn't recognize. They were unconscious and covered in light bruising from where they had hit the spikes jutting out of the wall. Thankfully, it seemed as if the stunky hadn't been able to detonate itself with its ability in time.</p><p>Nearby, the treasure bag of the two pokémon was on the floor, having flown off her body already. Ben would enjoy looking through it with the little monster later, as well as the bag that was still strapped around the ghost-type.</p><p>"My, you've done well, haven't you~?" he praised.</p><p>"I guess..." the little monster replied, gaze trailing the floor.</p><p>Ben looked at him. "You hurt them <em>very </em>badly, didn't you, you little monster?"</p><p>"... I guess."</p><p>Ben nodded and turned his gaze back towards the two pokémon. "Do you think they deserved what happened to them?"</p><p>"... Maybe..."</p><p>Ben's smile dropped slightly, but he maintained it. "No. <em>Definitely.</em>" He walked over and kicked the stunky onto its back, eliciting a small, unconscious groan from it. He pointed at the gleaming object pinned to its chest above its concealed breasts. "Do you see on her chest? A badge. She's an explorer."</p><p>The rodent looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "... What about it?"</p><p>"Explorers and rescue teams are the biggest hypocrites in the world, without question." His paws trembled in irritation. "Such horrible creatures... Pretending to <em>care </em>for each other when they secretly loathe each other's guts. ... When <em>we </em>hate each other's guts. Each and every one of us..."</p><p>The little monster let out an audible sigh, but Ben chose to ignore him.</p><p>"So this is good," Ben continued. "It's good when the little <em>bastards</em> suffer. They love suffering so much, so it's only good when it happens to <em>them.</em>" His smile grew as he stared at the fainted pokémon. He got a rush of adrenaline when he remembered their expressions as they faced their impending defeat. His heart hammered in his chest when he pictured what sorts of thoughts had gone through their rotten minds at their last moments of consciousness. His breaths grew shallow as he wondered if he could garner that sort of reaction <em>again. </em>"H-Heheh... it's only good..."</p><p>He heard a confused murmur from the little monster, making him glance over. Though still frowning, the rodent was giving him some raised eyebrows.</p><p>"You're... acting strange," the rodent admitted.</p><p>Ben blinked. Realizing what the little monster was getting at, he took a deep breath to calm himself and smiled. "... Don't worry about it," he replied.</p><p>"It's... hard not to."</p><p>Ben stalled. He stretched his smile. "... My mistake. I..." He looked at the fainted pokémon. When he saw the female stunky, something occurred to him. "... I suppose I just realized how... pretty the stunky is. Even <em>I'm</em> not above a pretty pocket monster like this~"</p><p>The little monster raised an eyebrow. "... I... don't really follow."</p><p>Ben huffed. "You wouldn't, would you?" He pointed at the stunky. "As pokémon, it's in our DNA to find other pokémon attractive. Otherwise, we wouldn't want to breed. We'd need heat cycles, like regular animals once did."</p><p>The little monster stared at him. "Um... I guess...?"</p><p>Ben glanced at him. "Do <em>you </em>find this stunky attractive?"</p><p>"... I guess..."</p><p>Ben's paws shook in irritation, but he calmed himself. "... That's always your answer, isn't it?" He turned back to the stunky and grabbed at her chest fur. He tore at it and pulled out one of the stunky's breasts, revealing its nipple. It was surprisingly big for a quadruped, but he put that out of his mind as he turned towards the little monster. "How about now? Do you not find <em>this</em> sexy?"</p><p>The little monster's face went red and his eyes went wide. "... W-What are you doing?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? This lump of fat is a trait pokémon <em>stole </em>from the humans. It's considered normal to be aroused by this." He picked up the breast. It felt like a balloon filled with water under his paw. Revolting. "... Come here and feel it."</p><p>The rodent visibly cringed. "... Why?"</p><p>Ben squeezed the breast lightly. "You'll never be a normal pokémon if you can't even be aroused, properly~ Come and feel it until you have a proper erection." He stared intensely. "... Now."</p><p>The little monster squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. After a short while, he slowly inched forward and prodded the breast in the side before retracting his arm.</p><p>Nodding in approval, Ben glanced at the rodent's groin. Something seemed like it was stirring under the surface, past the concealment... but he wasn't entirely sure. "... That's not enough. Do you want to be a proper pokémon, or <em>not?</em>"</p><p>The little monster stalled. His eyes opened with a deep scowl. "... <em>No,</em>" he growled, reaching into his bag. He quickly pulled an orb out and used it before Ben could object.</p><p>Rays of light shone on the stunky and ghost-type's bodies before the orb shattered into nothing. They disappeared into two red lights which then flew away, carrying them somewhere else in the dungeon.</p><p>Ben stared after them. His smile fell. "... Let's... train," he said slowly.</p><p>The horrible little monster closed his eyes and turned his head away again. "... Alright," he replied.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On her back, Stunky groaned as she opened her eyes. Oh, good gracious, she felt awful.</p><p>She tried to push herself up to her feet, but her limbs felt like lead, so she couldn't. She must've entered a fainted state. Otherwise known as 'feeling faint'. Until she recovered, she was practically helpless, which was utterly fabulous...</p><p>She tried to get a bearing on her surroundings, while simultaneously trying to remember what had happened. She was in a cave with thick spikes protruding out of the wall everywhere they could.</p><p>She let out a huff. Ugh, yes, she remembered, now. She was in Mt. Bristle, and that nasty, attractive Pikachu had knocked her and Spiritomb unconscious. She didn't recognize the area she was in, currently, so... had she and Spiritomb been teleported away, so he could make a stealthy exit?</p><p>She frowned. Whoever that rogue had been, he was undoubtedly a clever one. A fast one, too, considering how he'd managed to attack her from behind in an instant.</p><p>She tried to lift her head up, but she couldn't even manage <em>that</em> much. "S-Spiritomb? D-Dear? Are you there?" she called out weakly.</p><p>"Uh... no, um... spiritombs here, lady," a gruff voice replied, sounding like it belonged to a boy.</p><p>Surprised, Stunky strained to move her head to the side. She saw a nidoran giving her a perplexed look.</p><p>"Oh, bother... well, thanks for letting me know," she replied with a sigh. So they hadn't teleported to the same location, then...</p><p>Oh dear... they weren't going to get home until nightfall, were they? And that was <em>if </em>an explorer came to save them in time. Thankfully, HAPPI - the organization behind explorers and the like - always knew when to send out a pokémon's request for rescue, so that wasn't an issue, at least. She wasn't sure how they always knew, but she wasn't about to question it, as long as they came <em>soon.</em></p><p>Her eyes widened as she recalled something. Oh no, where was her treasure bag!? Her aura bows were in there, as well as the client's special band!</p><p>She felt her sides for it, but she couldn't find it. Her ears flattened as she gave up. Oh... the client wasn't going to be happy about his stolen clothing. And those aura bows had been somewhat costly, too. The treasure bag would no doubt be replaced by HAPPI, so that could be written off, but still...</p><p>Oh, how could this possibly get worse?</p><p>She looked back at the nidoran, wondering if she should ask him if he'd seen her things. She paused when she noticed him just... staring at her, wide-eyed. A blush seemed very visible on his face, too.</p><p>... Wait, was he admiring her beauty? Well... <em>that</em> was nice, at least~</p><p>Straining as hard as she could, she rolled to lie on her side and rest her head on her arm. "Oh my, dear, are you... enjoying the view~?"</p><p>He smiled brightly and nodded rapidly, making her ego soar. "Yeah, you bet'cha, lady! Dunno why you just got <em>one</em> out, but I do like me a nice tit or two!" he explained. "If I saw more, I wouldn't complain, none! Heh...!"</p><p>She blinked. She chuckled sheepishly. "That's, um... I appreciate the compliment, but... 'eyes up here' as they say. Hee hee..."</p><p>He looked at her as if she'd just spouted gibberish. Hm, had she been too subtle? Then again, she wasn't upright right now, so...</p><p>... What had he meant by 'got one out'?</p><p>She strained her head to look down at herself. As he'd said, she was partially uncovered, with her free breast being left to gravity's whims.</p><p>She shrieked and, in a panic, flopped onto her front to cover herself. Her nipple stung as it scratched against the rough floor, but she hardly cared right now. "<em>O-Oh! Goodness heavens me!</em>" she shouted.</p><p>"Er... you didn't do that on purpose?" the nidoran asked.</p><p>"I-I am a proper lady, I wouldn't <em>dream</em> of it! It's one thing to flirt, but to expose myself, too!? Goodness me...!"</p><p>"Oh..." he quietly replied. Glancing at him, she saw that he was blushing up a storm. "... Oh, crud, I'm sorry! Er... f-f-forget what I said!" he stammered, looking as mortified as he sounded.</p><p>Stunky felt her own face heat up. Oh, how awful... Clearly, he wasn't the one to blame for her uncovering, so... who could have done such a horrible thing?</p><p>... Oh... that pikachu... Yes, not only had he stolen her belongings, but he'd copped a feel, too, hadn't he!?</p><p>Stunky felt extreme irritation build up. While she couldn't blame the mouse for his excellent taste in women to ravish, he <em>could </em>blame him for his... <em>his... </em>utter audacity! Ohhh, it made her so <em>mad! </em>She could barely contain her annoyance!</p><p>"Um... you okay, lady?" the nidoran asked cautiously. "... I ain't an outlaw for what I said, right?"</p><p>"Oh, no... no, darling," Stunky said as calmly as she could manage. "However... I'm about to say something more than a little... unladylike. So please cover your ears."</p><p>"Er, sure...?" the poisonous rabbit replied, sitting on his rump to cover his large ears.</p><p>"Okay..." She inhaled and buried her head in her arms. "<em>... FUCKING LEGENDS DAMNIT! <strong>SHIT!</strong></em>"</p><p>...</p><p>... She gave a long exhale. Oh, that had felt good. She uncovered her head and looked at the nidoran. He was staring at her in shock, hands only loosely covering his ears.</p><p>"... Hot dog, I never knew swears in super posh accents was my fetish," he mumbled. His eyes snapped open when he saw her looking at him. "... Oh, whoops."</p><p>She immediately grew embarrassed. "Awww, I told you not to..." She sighed and covered her head again. "Oh, never mind..."</p><p>She swore to herself never to swear in public again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED</strong>
</p><p><strong>IN <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362560/chapters/66862282">QUESTING FOR RESPECT!</a></strong> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Word count:</strong> 6,456</p><p><strong>Originally finished:</strong> 17/10 (October)/2020</p><p><strong>VGS2's sausage notes:</strong> And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed Stunky and Spiritomb's little adventure, before they got stabbed unconscious! :D</p><p>Believe it or not, but Ben was originally going to be in the original Questing For Respect by ravengal, though with a different species, a different personality, a different name, and, um... a different everything but one thing I won't talk about, yet, I guess... XD He, too, was a meaniepants, though. I'll tell ya that much!</p><p>By the way... fun fact: If you use Hypnosis on sleeping pokémon in some of the Mystery Dungeon games, they'll start running away until they wake up. On the other hand, if the same thing happens against you or your pals while you're asleep, you'll turn into a traitor and attack each other until you wake up. Cool, huh?</p><p><strong>Today's shameless promotion: </strong> <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13209672/1/Let-s-Go-RubberChu">Let's Go RubberChu</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8654876/J-LoBuizel">J'LoBuizel</a></p><p><strong>Universe:</strong> An original world that contains trainers doing trainer stuff.</p><p><strong>Main species:</strong> A rubber pikachu, a buneary, a pachirisu, a buizel</p><p><strong>Summary:</strong> All of his life, Pikachu has been shunned from society. He's been beaten down, he's been put to shame, and no one will accept him for who he is. He's... different... from any other pikachu. He can do things other pikachus can't. But, that has caused him nothing but misery. But one faithful day, when he gains the courage to run away from everything, his life will change forever.</p><p><strong>Romance:</strong> Promising!</p><p><strong>Wackiness: </strong>A fair amount... but mostly fairly grounded and even quite somber, despite the subject matter!</p><p><strong>Lewdness:</strong> Very little!</p><p><strong>Action:</strong> A good amount!</p><p><strong>Grittiness:</strong> A bit, edging into a <em>fair</em> bit! (Nothing that'll make you lose too much sleep, though!)</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> Looks to be fairly long in the future!</p><p>For anyone who likes sad tales of a gentle guy who eventually finds friendship (and maybe even love!?), it's a sweet little tale to keep track of, I'd say. Go give it some reviewing love! :P</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><span class="u"> -Massive edit-</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Umm... so the author kind of... took the story in a new direction. Yeah... XD I'll amend this, now.</p><p>
  <strong>Today's REAL shameless promotion: </strong>
  <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13209672/1/Let-s-Go-RubberChu">Metamon (Let's Go RubberChu)</a>
</p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8654876/J-LoBuizel">J'LoBuizel</a></p><p><strong>Universe:</strong> An original world that isn't Mortal Kombat-ish, I promise</p><p><strong>Main species:</strong> a rubber pikachu, a buneary, a pachirisu, a buizel, an aura meowth, a psychic pikachu</p><p><strong>Summary:</strong> [The same as before, so I'll save some space.]</p><p><strong>Romance:</strong> Still promising!</p><p><strong>Wackiness: </strong>It's, er... not as grounded as I thought. XD</p><p><strong>Lewdness:</strong> Still very little!</p><p><strong>Action:</strong> A good amount!</p><p><strong>Grittiness:</strong> Promises to be <em>very </em>violent! Nothing especially gritty, but gory? You got it!</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> Looks to be longer than I thought!</p><p>The author sort of decided he likes bloodfests and edge, now, so it's a bit more mature than I once thought! Still enjoyable, though for different reasons than I would've ever imagined. XD What a world.</p><hr/><p><strong>Fun mistake/s of the day: #1: '</strong>He had to be careful for the occasional sharp rocks jotting out <strong>off</strong> the soil, which only grew in frequency as they approached the dungeon.'</p><p>(Are the spikes launching out of the ground? O,o Reminds me of Kraid, with those rocket spikes on his belly that launch out. Y'know, when he's not busy rotating a Smash Brothers stage, anyway.)</p><p><strong>#2:</strong> 'He had to be careful for the occasional sharp rocks <strong>jotting</strong> out of the soil,'</p><p>(In the same sentence, which I posted online, the spikes tend to write things down when out of the soil. Goddamn it. XD)</p><p><strong>#3:</strong> '"Hm? What was that, my darling?" <strong>ash</strong> asked'</p><p>(Oh, Christ... XD No more staying up for eighteen hours straight for me. I've apparently turned Ash into a bit of a dandy.)</p><p><strong>#4:</strong> '"Apologies, Miss Stunky," he murmured in his usual dark, <strong>whispy</strong> voice.'</p><p>(Imagine having Whispy Woods on your team. At least you wouldn't be short of apples, if nothing else.)</p><p><strong>#5:</strong> 'He mumbled something else, and, although she couldn't hear him for the bag <strong>The Land Before Time: The Anthology Volume 3 </strong>-, she imagined.'</p><p>(Lol, I accidentally copypasted something I'd been searching for. How embarrassing. Especially since it's <em>this</em> shitty series. XD Before you tease me, ravengal and I were planning on watching it to make fun of it! We like us some Predawny Lad, after all. XP)</p><p><strong>#6:</strong> 'Hm, had that been a wild pokémon? A particularly shy <strong>open</strong>, perhaps?'</p><p>(Naw, it's a shy close, mate.)</p><p><strong>#7:</strong> With an <strong>explorer</strong> <strong>bag</strong> on her back,</p><p>(It turns out they're called 'treasure bags'. Oops! Hope I didn't make this mistake somewhere else...)</p><p><strong>#8:</strong> 'As Stunky and Spiritomb continued up a large, <strong>slopped</strong> corridor towards a higher floor,'</p><p>(Sounds pretty gross.)</p><p><strong>#9:</strong> 'She yelped and tried to block with <strong>both</strong> arms.'</p><p>(I fell for the ol' quadruped conundrum of making them use both front legs and somehow not fall over. She must have some amazing balance!)</p><p><strong>#10:</strong> 'Sadly, <strong>a grunt</strong> of displeasure from Spiritomb <strong>grunted</strong> in displeasure.'</p><p>(The grunt grunted?)</p><p><strong>#11:</strong> 'although the drawback was that the <em>wearer</em> had to <strong>bare</strong> the pain, instead.'</p><p>(The wearer has to strip it naked? O,o)</p><p><strong>#12:</strong> 'The bird began to hack and cough. Able to see him due to <strong>the smoke</strong>'</p><p>(Got distracted while writing, again! I guess the bird tried some smoke signals to get her to see him, but screwed up his lungs in the process. That ain't what makes the red starly red. XP)</p><p><strong>#13:</strong> "Sorry for the <strong>coold</strong>... battle,"</p><p>(How Dawn's buneary apologises whenever she fights Pikachu. XP Seriously, though, no idea how I managed to press 'd' miles away from 'o' and 'l'. My massive fingers at work again, clearly.)</p><p><strong>#14:</strong> 'After getting a thorough look at him, she realized something. <strong>, had true friends...</strong>'</p><p>(How wholesome. XD Naw, I messed up and wrote down my notes from PokéPark 2 in the wrong fakking place in the wrong fakking window. Thank you, Master Darkrai, you cunt.)</p><p><strong>#15:</strong> '"... My mistake. I..." He <strong>looed</strong>'</p><p>(Ben needs to learn to control his loose bowels better, Jesus Christ.)</p><p><strong>#16:</strong> 'It was surprisingly big for a <strong>quadraped,</strong> but'</p><p>(Considering what he's doing in the scene, this misspelling isn't entire inaccurate, I guess... XD)</p><p><strong>#17:</strong> 'the <strong>little</strong> monster a <strong>little</strong> later.'</p><p>(Little little little little little little little little little. ... And now I've ruined the word 'little' for you for the next hour or so. XP)</p><p><strong>#18:</strong> 'Oh dear... they <strong>wasn't</strong> going to get home until nightfall, was <strong>she?</strong>'</p><p>(Innit, mate! They well whazn't makin' it 'ome, guvnah, woz she? 'Ight!)</p><p><strong>#19:</strong> 'He smiled brightly and nodded rapidly, making her ego <strong>saw.</strong>'</p><p>(Oops. I didn't know lots of pride made such a good workshop tool.)</p><p><strong>#20:</strong> 'As he'd said, she was <strong>partically</strong> uncovered'</p><p>(Sounds like it was on an atomic level, or something.)</p><p><strong>#21:</strong> '"Er, sure...?" the poisonous rabbit replied, sitting on <strong>her</strong>'</p><p>(For fuck's sake... XD I guess she must've looked comfy, or something.)</p><p><strong>#22:</strong> 'His eyes snapped <strong>pen</strong> when he saw her looking at him.'</p><p>(Those are some strong eyelids to snap a pen in half. Unless he's actually using his squishy eyes to do it... O,o)</p><p>
  <strong>- Two bonus mistakes from some totally serious Ash Betrayal-ish fic I'm making for shits and giggles –</strong>
</p><p>'"Yes," Ash Ketchum replied, wearing a <strong>shit</strong> and some jeans.'</p><p>(... Hmm. XD Well, at least he's normal enough to be wearing jeans, I guess!)</p><p>"I have just received my first starter. Say <strong>hell,</strong> Piplup."</p><p>(Dawn's piplup is trained to praise Satan, apparently.)</p><hr/><p>And that is that! Hope you enjoyed, and please, if you noticed a fuck up in the chapter, let me know! I like to go mistake hunting while ravengal plays Three Houses, so there's always the chance something might have slipped my notice. ... A high chance. XP</p><p>Ah well, either way, thanks for reading and tata for now! c:</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>